Vier Tage
by vestilia
Summary: Vier Tage genügen Severus Snape, um das Schicksal eines Menschen komplett zu verändern. Allerdings bleibt diese Veränderung nicht ohne Auswirkung auf ihn selbst.
1. Chapter 1

_**Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist neun Jahre alt. Sie war schon einmal in Teilen veröffentlicht, wurde dann von mir überarbeitet , doch es hakte immer noch irgendwie.  
Jetzt habe ich sie noch einmal in vielen Bereichen überdacht und poste sie daher komplett neu. Ich habe gerade das Bedürfnis, Offenes zu beenden. Sie ist bereits fertig geschrieben, Updates werde ich schlicht von der Resonanz abhängig machen.  
**_

 _ **Die Handlung spielt einige Jahre nach dem Ende Voldemorts. Severus Snape hat schlicht mit viel Glück überlebt.**_

* * *

 **Prolog**

Es war ein regnerischer Morgen, kalt und ungemütlich.  
In den meisten anderen Städten hätte man darauf wetten können, dass sich weniger Menschen durch die verstopften Straßen drängten.  
Nicht so in London.  
Einwohner hasteten zur Arbeit, dazwischen bewegten sich unzählige Touristen. Sie schlichen über die Gehwege und blieben immer wieder im Weg stehen um hier und da ein unbedeutendes Foto zu machen, welches sie dann stolz ihren Familien und Freunden zu Hause zeigen konnten.  
Die verschiedensten Reaktionen auf dieses Verhalten konnte man auf den Straßen finden. Es gab Menschen, die darauf ebenfalls blieben und geduldig warteten, einige lächelten die Besucher an, obwohl sie einen am schnellen Vorankommen im morgendlichen Chaos hinderten.  
Andere verdrehten die Augen, verhielten sich dennoch still. Wieder andere fluchten lauthals.  
Und ein Mann besaß die Frechheit, die Fotografierenden einfach beiseite zu stoßen.

Wie oft er an diesem Morgen schon zweifelnd, empört oder wütend angesehen worden war, er hatte es nicht zählen können. Von den letzten Jahren ganz zu schweigen.  
Es bereitete ihm insgeheim Vergnügen. Doch ein Lächeln würde sich darüber nicht auf sein Gesicht stehlen. Severus Snape lächelte nicht, niemals.  
Er hasste diesen Weg, quer durch die Innenstadt, durch die stickige, dreckige Luft dieser Großstadt.  
Er hasste diese Stadt, dafür, dass sie so überfüllt war, dass er einen Marsch von 15 Minuten in Kauf nehmen musste, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, da es kaum eine Straße in der Nähe gab, die abgelegen genug war, um ungesehen zu apperieren.  
Er hasste den Lärm den die Menschen und Maschinen verbreiteten.  
Er hasste diese Menschen selbst.  
Und er erinnerte sich beständig daran, dass es so war.  
Er war ein Einzelgänger, war es schon immer gewesen.  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen er sich für andere eingesetzt hatte, doch diese waren längst vergangen. Inzwischen führte er das Leben, das er sich schon immer erträumt hatte, zurückgezogen, in einer ländlichen Gegend im Süden Englands.

Es war die reine, frische Luft, die er liebte. Und seine Nachbarn.  
Dafür, dass die Nächsten mehr als 3 Meilen von ihm entfernt wohnten und abgesehen von den typisch englischen Höflichkeitsbesuchen, die sie ihm am Anfang gegen seinen Willen abgestattet hatten, keinerlei Notiz von ihm nahmen.  
Vermutlich taten sie es doch, vermutlich zerrissen sie sich das Maul über diesen merkwürdigen, einsiedlerischen Mann, der sein Haus in deren Augen selten verließ, von dem keiner wusste, womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Doch sie belästigten ihn nicht mit ihren Ansichten.  
Er war sehr stolz darauf, dass er es geschafft hatte, sich die Menschen ohne jeglichen Schutzbann vom Leibe zu halten. Ein paar „freundliche" Worte hier und da konnten so viel mehr bewirken, als ein Zauber.  
Er war zufrieden, so wie er nun lebte.  
Zu seiner Vergangenheit hatte er jegliche Brücken abgeschlagen, er brauchte sich keinen Fragen mehr zu stellen, keiner Verantwortung.  
Auch wenn er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, er hatte es geschafft seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, er hatte es sogar überlebt. Die Ereignisse lagen nun schon so viele Jahre zurück.

Beinahe wäre er der Falle erlegen, die ihm sein Geist schon so häufig hatte stellen wollen. Aber nein, er würde nicht zurück denken, was zählte war das hier und jetzt.  
Er bog in die Straße ein, die sein Ziel darstellte.  
Tatsächliche konnte er das Schild schon erkennen, welches in einem fürchterlich hässlichen und aufdringlichen grün eine Schlange darstellte, die sich um einen Stab wand. Eine grüne Schlange, wie passend.  
Ja, Severus Snape war auf dem Weg zu einer Muggelapotheke. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten, Jahren.  
Er arbeitete an einem Projekt in dem er Muggelheilmittel mit denen der magischen Welt vereinigen wollte. Er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, dass selbst diese unwissenden Menschen zu eigenen, wenn auch kleinen Wundern in der Lage waren. Diese Wunder wollte er sich nun zu Nutze machen.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich ganz und gar seiner Obsession gewidmet, dem Tränkebrauen, er hatte Artikel in den bedeutendsten Magazinen der magischen Welt veröffentlicht, selbst in Übersee war sein Name inzwischen ein Begriff.  
Zumindest der, unter dem er heute arbeitete. Doch er tauchte nur in den Journalen auf, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Interviews ließ er nicht zu. Es brauchte keiner zu wissen, wer dieser geheimnisvolle „Tiberius Anderby" war.  
Hin und wieder gab er sich der Versuchung hin und erwarb eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche. Es war einfach zu köstlich, in welch blumigen Worten die weibliche Welt von ihm schwärmte, sich das Gehirn darüber zermarterte, wer er wohl war, wie er wohl aussah, ob er wohl vergeben war...

In diesen Gedanken erreichte er endlich das Geschäft.  
Als er es betrat drang ein lautes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund. Hatte ganz London beschlossen, die Hippokrates Apotheke aufzusuchen?  
Es war voller als in den letzten Wochen.  
Gerne wäre er auf ein kleineres, weniger stark frequentiertes Geschäft ausgewichen, doch hier bekam er wirklich alles was sein Herz begehrte.  
Anfangs war er in den Geist einer der Angestellten eingedrungen und hatte dort erfahren, was er benötigte, um auf unauffälligem Weg alle Medikamente zu erlangen, die er benötigte. Er hätte einem jeden in diesem Geschäft mit Magie soweit manipulieren können, dass sie ihm alles gaben, was er wollte, bis hin zu den Tageseinnahmen, aber unauffällig wäre das Verschwinden von verschreibungspflichtigen Medikamenten eben nicht gewesen. Es gab Überwachungskameras und irgendwann wäre aufgefallen, dass immer dann Medikamente verschwanden, wenn die dunkle, boshafte Gestalt da gewesen war. Nein, auf diesem Weg hätte er ständig ein neues Geschäft aufsuchen müssen. Und ganz nebenbei war das Manipulieren von Mugglen per Gesetz verboten.

So trat Tiberius Anderby auch hier in Erscheinung und legte seinen gut gefälschten Arztausweis vor, der ihn legitimierte, bis auf Betäubungsmittel alles zu verlangen, was die Schränke und Regale hergaben. Und er verlangte es in einer für ihn typischen Manier.  
Er hatte einst ein Spiel begonnen, vor Jahren schon, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das erste Mal hier gewesen war. Sie, die junge Frau, die damals als Neuling in diesem Geschäft begonnen hatte. Als er damals an diesem denkwürdigen Tag das Geschäft betreten hatte, hatte sie ihn so angstvoll angesehen, wie es seine Schüler in seinen besten Tagen auf Hogwarts getan hatten. Sie hatte gewirkt, wie ein verschreckter Hufflepuff.  
Er hatte sofort erkannt, dass ihr sehnlichster Wunsch in diesem Moment der gewesen war, dass nicht sie diejenige sein musste, die ihn bediente. Er hatte sich daraufhin bewusst in die Schlange gestellt, die an ihrer Kasse endete, die längste, und so hatte ihre erste Begegnung damit begonnen, dass er sich über ihre viel zu langsame Arbeit beschwert hatte.  
Und was hatte sie gesagt?

„Verzeihung, Sir."

Diesem vielversprechenden Auftakt war eine Vorstellung von Severus Snape par exellence gefolgt.  
Er hatte seine Wunschliste um ein paar Zutaten erweitert, er hatte immer mehr in immer schnellerer Folge gefordert. Als sie ihn schließlich gebeten hatte, einzelne Punkte zu wiederholen, war sie über seine Erwiderung darauf, die leise gesprochen nur für ihre Ohren zu hören gewesen waren, in Tränen ausgebrochen.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass dies Ihr Arbeitsplatz ist? Vielleicht reicht Ihr Verstand noch nicht einmal aus, um dieses Geschäft vom benachbarten Bäcker zu unterscheiden. Mehr als drei Anliegen können Sie sich ja augenscheinlich nicht merken."

Zunächst hatten sie ihr nur in den Augen gestanden, doch der Kommentar, dass er sich bei ihrem Vorgesetzten beschweren würde, da er Personal beschäftige, dass noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, ihm Heparin auszuhändigen, hatte sie in die Flucht geschlagen.  
Er hatte ihr Schluchzen deutlich aus dem Nebenraum gehört.  
Seit dem suchte er immer diese junge Frau auf.  
Er war grob und unhöflich, doch er schaffte es kein zweites Mal sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Seine Versuche doch genau das zu erreichen, waren inzwischen zu einem wöchentlichen Spiel geworden, mit kurzen Unterbrechungen, wenn sie einmal nicht im Laden war, sicher für Urlaub oder krankheitsbedingt.  
Immer lächelte sie ihn freundlich an, während er ihr sogar die Begrüßung verwehrte.  
Sie war sehr gut auf ihrem Gebiet geworden, sie konnte nahezu immer seine Wünsche erfüllen, selbst wenn sie noch so kompliziert waren. Nur hin und wieder musste sie ihm erklären, dass einzelne Präparate einer Bestellung bedurften. Seinen Beschwerden über damit verbundene Lieferzeiten begegnete sie mit offensichtlich aufgesetztem Verständnis. Manchmal derart aufgesetzt, dass er sich fragte, ob dies nicht ihre Art der Revanche war, ob sie ihm nicht wohlmöglich bewusst etwas vorenthielt.  
Am Ende seiner Einkäufe versagte er ihr den Dank, dafür bedankte sie sich freundlich für seinen Besuch und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag.  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte, wenn er sich von ihr abgewandt hatte. Das war inzwischen lange vorbei.  
In letzter Zeit war er sich sogar sicher, dass sie so manchen seiner Kommentare mit einem spöttischen, statt einem entschuldigenden Lächeln quittierte. Doch er hoffte auf den Tag, an dem er sie noch einmal aus dieser betont zur Schau getragenen Ruhe bringen konnte.  
Auch heute war ihm das nicht gelungen. Dennoch verließ er die Apotheke mit deutlich besserer Laune als bei seinem Betreten.  
Er wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über diesen Stimmungswandel, der sich stets bei seinen Besuchen einstellte.  
Anfangs, da hatte er es getan. Doch als seine Überlegungen zu keinem zufriedenstellendem Ergebnis geführt hatten, hatte er es schließlich aufgegeben.  
So genoss er nun einfach die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich inzwischen durch die Wolken gekämpft hatten, an diesem klaren Morgen und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Apperierpunkt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tag 1: Klarheit und deren Schrecken**

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

Severus Snape wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Er schaute die ältliche Frau verwirrt an. Hatte er nicht eben noch am Ende dieser Schlange gestanden, hatte er die Apotheke nicht gerade erst betreten?

„Sir?"

Kurz war er versucht einfach kehrt zu machen.  
Was würde seine Frage schon verändern, was würde es ändern, wenn er wüsste, wo sie geblieben war?  
Seit nunmehr 14 Wochen hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit 14 Wochen suchte er vergeblich nach ihr, wenn er die Apotheke betrat.  
Vielleicht hatte sie geheiratet, vielleicht erwartete sie ein Kind. Vielleicht war sie umgezogen, vielleicht hatte sie ein lukrativeres Stellenangebot erhalten.  
Vielleicht war ihr etwas zugestoßen...  
Doch was interessierte ihn ihr Schicksal?  
Er kannte diese Frau nicht, was würde es schon bedeuten, sollte er ihr nicht mehr begegnen. Das Schicksal einer Frau, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte, die so unwichtig war, dass er sich in all den Jahren nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihren Namen von dem stets getragenen Schild an ihrem weißen Kittel zu lesen.

„Sir!"

Wieder sah er die Frau an. Und ehe er nocheinmal darüber nachgedacht hatte sprach er die Frage aus, die seit Wochen auf ihm lastete, die er bereits gestern hatte stellen wollen und die er doch wieder aufgeschoben hatte. Die Frage, für die er eigens an einem zweiten Tag in Folge nach London apperiert war.

„Ich besuche diese Apotheke seit vielen Jahren. Wöchentlich.  
Seit vielen Jahren bedient mich eine junge Kollegin von Ihnen. Eine junge Frau, die ich seit nun mehr drei Monaten nicht mehr hier gesehen habe.  
Halten Sie mich nicht für neugierig, aber ich würde gern wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist."

Gut, es war keine Frage, sondern eine Forderung. Seine Stimme war nicht bittend gewesen, sondern herablassend.  
Die Miene der Angestellten verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, sie sah ihn abschätzend an. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden, das war so deutlich zu erkennen, als wäre die Aussage auf ihre Stirn geschrieben. Er wusste nicht, ob es an seinem Ton lag, oder ob es schon in früheren Besuchen seinen Ursprung gefunden hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es meiner 'jungen Kollegin' lieb wäre, wenn ich ausgerechnet _Ihnen_ Auskunft erteile, wo sie sich befindet.  
Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Sie dieses Geschäft seit Jahren besuchen, ich weiß auch, dass Sie sich stets von ihr haben bedienen lassen.  
Doch glauben Sie mir, auf diese zweifelhafte Ehre hätte sie gern verzichtet..."

Es lag also nicht nur an seinem Tonfall.  
Auf den Wangen der Frau zeichneten sich rote Flecken ab, sie hatte sich wohl in Rage geredet.  
Snape hatte es geahnt, eigentlich hatte er sogar gewusst, dass es so enden würde. Selten brachten ihm andere Menschen Sympathie entgegen. Selten lieferte er einen Grund dazu. Freiwillig würde sie ihm keine Auskunft geben. Aber nun, da er begonnen hatte zu sprechen, war an einen Rückzug nicht mehr zu denken.

„Sie können mich gern weiter beleidigen, später. Aber zunächst hätte ich gern ein paar Antworten von Ihnen."

Die Frau hatte sich so sehr auf seine Wort konzentriert, dass sie kurze Bewegung seiner rechten Hand gar nicht war genommen hatte, das sie nicht bemerkte, wie er mit Hilfe eines nonverbalen Zaubers in ihren Geist eindrang und sie manipulierte. Und selbst wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, es gab nichts, was sie ihm entgegen setzen konnte.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau veränderte.  
Ein trauriger Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie senkte ihre Stimme, so das andere Kunden nicht ohne weiteres verstehen konnten, was sie sprach.

„Ooh, Sie meinen bestimmt Anny. Anny Wilks.  
Ein wirklich nettes Mädchen, immer so höflich, so zuvorkommend.  
Es ist wirklich bedauerlich..."  
Er hatte es befürchtet, ihr war etwas zugestoßen.  
Warum sprach dieses alte Weib nicht weiter?

„Was... Was ist bedauerlich?"

Versuchte er nachzuhaken. Gleichzeitig drang er mit Hilfe des Zaubers tiefer in ihren Geist, suchte nach den Antworten, die sie ihm kurz darauf geben würde, in dem Glauben es freiwillig zu tun. Weil er doch immer so 'freundlich' gewesen war.

„Nun, eigentlich darf ich es Ihnen nicht sagen... Aber gut bei Ihnen will ich eine Ausnahme machen. Sie hat sie immer so gemocht..."  
Die Frau beugte sich über den Tresen, flüsterte.

„Anny ist schwer krank. Sie... sie hat Krebs."  
Tiefe Trauer schwang in diesen Worten mit.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich der Tragweite dieser Worte bewusst war.  
In seiner Welt bedeutete ein Geschwür nichts, ob es nun gut- oder bösartig war, man konnte es mit einigen Zaubern ganz einfach bekämpfen. Mit ein wenig Übung hätte selbst er es gekonnt.  
Doch in der Muggel-Welt bedeuteten Tumore in vielen Fällen schwere Leiden, nicht selten den Tod.  
Sie war doch so jung.

„Wie schlimm steht es um sie?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das darf ich Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen Sir..."

Snape atmete resigniert ein. Er würde nicht mehr aus ihr heraus bekommen, ohne das sie merkte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Es gab Grenzen, die er einhalten musste und eigentlich hatte er sie in den letzten Minuten schon deutlich überschritten. Und das für eine Frau, die er nicht einmal kannte.  
Doch was nützte ihm sein Wissen, was hatte er mit diesen Fragen erreicht? Er konnte sich nicht mehr einreden, dass sie einfach gekündigt hatte, dass sie fort war. Sie war schwer krank. Und ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Es war strafbar, in das Schicksal von Mugglen einzugreifen und damit zu riskieren, dass die magische Welt schlimmstenfalls entdeckt wurde.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus stellte er eine letzte Frage.

„Vielleicht... Können sie mir nicht sagen, in welchem Krankenhaus sie sich befindet?"

Die Frau presste die Lippen aufeinander, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Also gut... Sie liegt im St. Georges. Aber Sie haben das nicht von mir."  
Er nickte wandte sich ab. Er war schon in der Nähe der Ausgangstür, als noch einmal über die Schulter blickte und sich zu der sonst nicht gebrauchten Floskel verleiten ließ

„Danke."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Gern geschehen. Sie freut sich bestimmt über einen Besucher wie Sie."  
_

Ein kalter Wind wehte ihm entgegen.  
Er war ein Idiot. Was hatten seine Fragen denn bewirkt, außer das er noch mehr über einen Muggel nachdachte, der ihn doch eigentlich nicht interessieren sollte.  
Er würde es weiterhin ignorieren. Doch es würde ihm schwerer fallen als bisher. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich immer fragen, was aus ihr geworden war. Warum? Sie war ein Nichts, eine Untergebene, für ihn kaum mehr als ein Hauself. Sie hatte schlicht seine Wünsche als Kunde zu erfüllen gehabt. Dazu war sie nun nicht mehr in der Lage, was bedeutete das schon?  
Er bog in die kleine Sackgasse ein, schaute sich um, ob nicht zufällig ein betrunkener Muggel in einer der schmutzigen Ecken lag, der hätte sehen können, wie er sich in Luft auflöste.  
Nein, es war niemand zu sehen.  
Er würde jetzt nach Hause gehen und sich einen starken, heißen Tee brühen, sich an den Kamin setzten und ein gutes Buch lesen. Sich vielleicht auch mit Musik ablenken. Beethoven oder Bruch würden ihn fordern und beruhigen.  
Wer war sie schon? Es würden keine drei Tage vergehen, bis er nicht mehr an sie dachte. Er würde vielleicht das Geschäft wechseln, so würde er auch nicht mehr an sie erinnert werden.  
Er gratulierte sich selbst zu dieser guten und durchdachten Entscheidungen.  
Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs und einem leisen Plopp war er kurz darauf verschwunden.  
Und mit einem leisen Plopp erschien er an seinem Zielort. Doch er fand sich nicht etwa in seinem Wohnzimmer.  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzen trat er aus einer Ecke, in der Nähe der widerlich stinkenden Mülltonnen und schritt dann über eine große, winterlich graue Wiese.  
Direkt vor ihm befand sich das St. Georges Krankenhaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tag 1: Besuch**

Das kleine, schmucklose Haus stand abseits des Dorfes, durch das lediglich eine schmale, gepflasterte Straße führte. Der nahe Wald warf weite Schatten, selten drang daher ein Sonnenstrahl in den verwilderten Garten.  
Kaum eine Seele verlief sich an diesen dunklen Ort, über den in der Gegend behauptet wurde, dass im Inneren der dicken Steinmauern ein Mensch lebte, der soviel dunkler war, als ein schattiger Garten es je hätte sein können.  
Doch ausgerechnet heute wurde Severus Snape durch ein heftiges Klopfen ein seine Tür aufgeschreckt.  
Ein anderer hätte vielleicht an einen Zufall glauben, sich für einige Sekunden dieser beruhigenden Illusion ergeben können. Doch er glaubte nicht an Zufälle, hatte es nie getan. Und gerade heute war zu viel geschehen, als das er sich selbst hätte täuschen können.  
Die schlafende Gestalt in seinem Bett bezeugte das auf eine sehr eindrucksvolle Weise.  
So straffte er seine Schultern und stieg mit gemäßigten Schritten, die mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegte Treppe hinab, in seinem Inneren die Sätze wiederholend, die er sich bereits vor Stunden für den Fall von Nachfragen zurecht gelegt hatte.  
Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief ein, bevor seine Züge einen herablassenden Ausdruck annahmen und er schwungvoll die Tür öffnete.  
Er sah sich zwei Männern gegenüber, die wie Muggel gekleidet waren und doch keine sein konnten. Das erkannte er mit einem Blick.  
Beide trugen den selben dunkelblauen Anzug, die selben schwarzen Schuhe, die selben Krawatten.  
Beider Gesichtsausdruck, beider Körperhaltung verdeutlichte, dass sie sich in ihrem Aufzug nicht wohl zu fühlen schienen. Sie hätten beinahe als Zwillinge durchgehen können, denn selbst die Frisuren der Männer schienen identisch. Einzig geringe Unterschiede in der Statur und ein erheblicher Altersunterschied sprachen gegen diese Theorie.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren?"

Die Worte waren höflich, doch der schneidende Tonfall, mit dem sie gesprochen wurden, ließen die Abneigung des Sprechers beinahe greifbar erscheinen.

„Professor Severus Snape?"

Ein Nicken war die einzige Reaktion auf die Frage, die er ihnen zugestand.

„Wir kommen vom Ministerium für Zauberei..."

„Ach nein, das sieht man Ihnen gar nicht an."

Der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu seiner Linken fuhr ungerührt fort.

„... Abteilung für magische und nicht-magische Zusammenarbeit."

Ohne weitere Erklärungen abzuwarten, begann Snape seine Rolle zu spielen.

„Dass Sie vom Ministerium sind, habe ich schon erkannt, als Sie an meine Tür klopften. Niemand sonst würde es sich wagen, unangemeldet mein Grundstück zu betreten.  
Was legt man mir zur Last?"

Nun war es der Mann zu seiner Rechten, der jüngere, der sprach.  
Er kannte ihn. Dem Alter nach musste er wohl einmal einer seiner Schüler gewesen sein.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir Ihnen etwas vorzuwerfen haben?  
Spricht aus Ihnen das schlechte Gewissen?"

Snape verzog seinen Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Es sind die schlechten Erfahrungen, die mir die Idee kommen ließen. Wann immer ich mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte, ging es mit Unannehmlichkeiten einher.  
Sie werden mir also verzeihen, wenn ich Sie nicht zu einem Tee herein bitte, sondern Sie stattdessen auffordere mein Grundstück sofort zu verlassen."

Der älterer Kollege ergriff nun wieder das Wort.

„Den Gefallen können wir Ihnen leider nicht tun. Zunächst möchte ich Sie bitten, zu einigen Ausführungen Stellung zu nehmen.  
Es wird Ihnen nichts vorgeworfen, doch vielleicht können Sie uns ja... weiterhelfen."

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Was, wenn ich mich weigere?"

Er sprach es so gelassen aus, dass ein jeder, der ihn nicht näher kannte, der seine Vergangenheit nur aus Erzählungen kannte, es für blanken Trotz hätte halten könnte.  
Doch es war mehr als das. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn ohne Not in das Ministerium bringen, niemals würde er irgendeinem Mitarbeiter freiwillig helfen.  
Es gab Episoden, aus der Zeit vor seinem Freispruch, die das verhindern würden. Der Prozess war tatsächlich fair gewesen, aber viele Mitarbeiter im Ministerium und schlimmer noch in Askaban, waren das nicht gewesen. Man hatte ihn als Verräter betrachtet und wie einen behandelt. Dazu hatte es auch gehört, tatenlos mit anzusehen, wenn er von anderen Gefangenen angegriffen worden war.

„Wir möchten Ihnen eine Vorladung nur allzu gern ersparen. Wie Sie selbst sagten, sind Ihre Erinnerungen an das Ministerium nicht unbedingt positiv geprägt."

Snape überhörte diese Drohung des Rechten nicht.

„Wenn Sie denken, mich mit solchen Worten einschüchtern zu können, irren Sie. Ich habe in meinem Leben weit schlimmeres erlebt, als ein paar Tage eingeschlossen in einer Zelle zu verbringen. Weit schlimmeres als Sie sich vorstellen können..."

Er wurde unterbrochen.

„Das ist hinlänglich bekannt. Und nichts worauf Sie stolz sein sollten."

Der Linke bedachte den jüngeren Kollegen für dessen Worte mit einem strafenden Blick.  
Für Snape war die Rangordnung nun eindeutig geklärt.  
An den Rechten gewandt stellte er fest.

„Sie sollten Ihrem Kollegen vielleicht erklären, dass ich sehr wohl Stolz auf meine Handlungen während der finalen Schlacht zurück blicke..."

Wieder wurde ihm ins Wort gefallen. Wieder war es der Rechte, der sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

„Das sind nicht diese Aktivitäten, die ich verurteile..."

„Hanson, es reicht. Warten Sie am Apperierpunkt auf mich."

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis der junge Mann widerwillig der Aufforderung folgte. Doch er tat es, zwar mit einem wütenden Blick auf Snape, aber er tat es.  
Nachdem er die Gartenpforte hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte sich der verbliebene Ministeriumsmitarbeiter wieder Snape zu.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Mein Kollege ist noch sehr jung. Zu jung, um das Geschehen von damals bewusst miterlebt zu haben. Augenscheinlich kann er nicht verstehen, dass es nicht nur schwarz und weiß gibt."

Wie so viele andere.  
In den Augen der meisten Magier war Severus Snape wohl nach wie vor der Mörder Dumbledores. Was nütze ihm die Rehabilitation durch ein Zaubergamot, wenn kaum einer sehen wollte, was er wirklich in den Jahren nach Voldemorts Rückkehr getan hatte?

Er hatte ausschließlich zu dessen Vernichtung beigetragen, etwas, was trotz des eindeutigen Urteils öffentlich und in den meisten Zeitungen angezweifelt worden war. Aber all das war im Moment unwichtig, eigentlich war es das immer.  
Er hatte gerade einen kleinen Sieg für sich errungen, denn nun stand ihm der ältere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter deutlich positiver gegenüber. Der Mann hatte etwas gut zu machen.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, in dem er wohl auf eine Reaktion des Tränkemeisters gehofft hatte, fuhr er fort.

„Der Grund meines Hierseins ist das Verschwinden einer jungen Muggelfrau.  
Sie wurde heute morgen offensichtlich von einem Magier aus einem Krankenhaus entführt.  
Wer auch immer das getan hat, hat ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet.  
Einer ihrer behandelnden Ärzte ist sich vollkommen sicher, kurzfristig ihre Verlegung in ein andere Klinik veranlasst zu haben. Er glaubt sogar, die Frau an einen Krankentransport übergeben zu haben.  
Offensichtlich wurden seine Erinnerungen manipuliert, fähige Auroren konnten Spuren von Manipulationszaubern in seinem Gedächtnis finden, wenn auch nur mit einigem Aufwand.  
Der Zauber war erstklassig ausgeführt und mit Sicherheit wäre niemanden eine Ungereimtheit aufgefallen, wenn ein Kollege des Arztes nicht kurz zuvor mit dem entsprechenden Krankenhaus gesprochen und er von dort eine Absage für die Verlegung erhalten hätte. Kein Mensch hätte Verdacht am Verschwinden der Frau geschöpft, zumindest nicht bis zum nächsten Besuch von Angehörigen. So aber ist unser Verbindungsmann bei der Mugglepolizei in London sehr schnell hellhörig geworden.  
Wie dem auch sei, die Frau ist verschwunden, weder in dem einen, noch in dem anderen Krankenhaus findet sich eine Spur von ihr. Sie ist schwer krank und benötigt dringend ärztliche Hilfe.  
Sie beherrschen diese Art der präzisen Gedächtnisveränderung, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte.

„Ja, ich beherrsche solche Zauber.  
Macht mich das automatisch zu einem Verdächtigen?  
Warum sollte ich eine fremde Frau entführen? Einen Muggel?"

In diesem Augenblick hoffte er inständig, dass das Ministerium keine Kenntnisse über seine heutigen Aktivitäten besaß, dass „Tiberius Anderby" nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht wurde.  
Er hatte in vielen Veröffentlichungen betont, dass er bestrebt war, eine Fusion der magischen und nicht-magischen Trankzutaten zu realisieren. Sollte das Ministerium wissen, dass es Severus Snape war, der dies unter dem geheimnisvollen Pseudonym tat, war es nur noch ein kurzer Weg, um die Verbindung zur Apotheke zu finden.  
Das ganze funktionierte allerdings auch sehr gut anders herum.  
Es bedurfte nur einen Blick in die Kundendatei, um herauszufinden, dass Tiberius Anderby Kunde war. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis das Ministerium wusste, dass Anderby keine real existierende Person war? Wie viele Meister der Zaubertränke gab es wohl, die gleichzeitig umfangreiche Kenntnisse im Bereich der Bewusstseinsmanipulation vorweisen konnten? Der Kreis derer, die unter diesem Pseudonym arbeiten könnten, war mit Sicherheit sehr klein.  
In diesem Moment war Snape sich sicher, bereits mit einem Bein in Askaban zu stehen. Sein Herzschlag schien ob der Anspannung einige Sekunden auszusetzten.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir.  
Ich werde heute noch bei einer Vielzahl von Hexen und Zauberern an die Tür klopfen, von denen bekannt ist, dass sie solcherlei Zauber erlernt haben.  
Das ist meine Pflicht."

Snape nickte.

„Ich verstehe.  
Ich versichere, dass ich mit keinerlei Verschwinden von irgendjemanden zu tun habe. Genügt Ihnen das?"

„Vollkommen, Sir. Es liegt mir fern, Ihr Ehrenwort in Zweifel zu ziehen.  
Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation. Und ich bitte Sie nochmals, das Verhalten meines Kollegen zu entschuldigen."

Wieder nickte er.  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Snape war zunächst versucht, dass Verschwinden der beiden Männern zu beobachten, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Es hätte nur verdächtig wirken können, wenn er sich scheinbar davon überzeugen musste, dass sie wirklich gingen.  
So schlug er die Tür zu, sobald sich sein Gegenüber von ihm abgewandt hatte.  
Für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen.  
Sie waren schneller hier erschienen, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Kein Wunder, nach seinem völlig kopflosen Verhalten.  
Doch noch war nichts verloren. Er hatte keine eindeutigen Spuren hinterlassen, andernfalls hätte man ihn bereits schwerer belastet. Würde nun die Verbindung im Verborgenen bleiben, hatte er nichts zu befürchten.  
Langsam stieg er die Treppe wieder hinauf.  
Er wurde wahrlich alt, diese Szene hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Mehr, als er es sich in früheren Zeiten hätte leisten können.  
Er hatte die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer beim Verlassen nur angelehnt.  
Als er sie nun aufstieß, fand er Miss Wilks in sich zusammengesunken auf seinem Bett sitzend wieder.  
In ihrem Blick lag eine tiefe Verzweiflung. Ihr Schädel war kahl, die Augen lagen viel zu tief in ihren Höhlen und waren trüb. Die Haut des Mädchens war grau, das Gesicht aufgedunsen.  
Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden tauchten deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
Es war so viel mehr gewesen, als ein Zauber zur Gedächtnisveränderung.

Er hatte sie schlafend in ihrem Zimmer vorgefunden.  
Ein Blick hatte genügt, um zu erkennen, dass sie sterben würde, dazu musste er kein Arzt oder Heiler sein. Entsetzlich dünn war sie geworden, regelrecht zerbrechlich und ausgezehrt. Über einen Tropf war sie mit Flüssigkeit versorgt worden, es schien ihr also schon nicht mehr möglich, ausreichend zu trinken.  
Die Idee sie zu retten, war schon in ihm aufgekeimt, als er vor das Krankenhaus apperiert war. Aber nachdem er sie gesehen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass ihm keine Zeit für einen ausgefeielten Plan bleiben würde.  
Er hatte es über das Knie gebrochen und bereut, 14 Wochen lang gezögert zu haben, um seine lächerliche Frage zu stellen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten des Nachdenkens war seine Entscheidung gefallen.  
Er hatte die noch immer Schlafende geschockt, so dass sie sein Vorhaben nicht durch ungebetene Kommentare oder Panikattacken hätte unterbrechen können, in dem sie erwachte. Dann hatte er den Rufknopf neben ihrem Bett betätigt. Nach kaum mehr als einer halben Minute war eine der Schwester in das Zimmer gekommen. Noch so ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass es schlecht um die Frau stand.  
Die Schwester hatte überrascht reagiert, aber nicht abweisend. Eher erleichtert. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie ihm irgendwie behilflich sein könnte.  
Ein Unverzeihlicher, der Imperius, hatte ihm die Krankenakte der Patientin in die Hände gespielt, von der freundlichen Krankenschwester beschafft, ohne das sie sich später hätte daran erinnern können. Ein Bann hatte das Zimmer vor Zugriff geschützt, während er sich in die Akte vertieft hatte.  
Was es darin zu lesen gab, hatte seine Beobachtungen schmerzhaft bestätigt.  
Es war hoffnungslos.  
Nierenkrebs im Endstadium, mit Metastasen in Kopf, Magen und diversen Knochen. Ein Armbruch aus heiterem Himmel, ohne große Belastung hatte sie ins Krankenhaus geführt. Die Diagnose musste grausam gewesen sein. Sie hatte angeben keine weiteren Beschwerden gehabt zu haben. Der Tumor in der rechten Niere hatte aber bereits fast das ganze Organ eingenommen, man hatte es sofort entfernt.  
Zur Bekämpfung der Sekundärtumore überall in ihrem Körper hatte man eine Chemotherapie durchgeführt, als diese nicht angeschlagen war, hatte man zwei weitere Versuche gestartet. Alle erfolglos. Sie lag im Sterben.  
Es hatte eine Anfrage an ein Krebszentrum in Newcastle gegeben. Dort wurde gerade eine Studie durchgeführt, die sich mit Paliativmedizin im Edstadium einer Krebserkrankung beschäftigte. Wie er nun durch den Ministeriumsmitarbeiter erfahren hatte, war sie offensichtlich nicht einmal mehr für diese in Frage gekommen. Doch diese Studie war Snape einem Strohhalm gleich gekommen, es war der Ausweg für sie gewesen, ohne das ihr Verschwinden sofort aufgefallen wäre.  
Er hatte den Bann gelöst und wieder die Klingel betätigt.  
Beim erneuten Eintreten der Schwester, hatte er freundlich um eine Unterredung mit dem behandelnden Arzt gebeten. Sie hatte seine Berechtigung nach einem solchen Gespräch nicht einmal hinterfragt. Kurz hatte er sich darüber gewundert, doch der Arzt hatte dieses Versäumnis augenblicklich korregiert.  
Snape hatte selbstverständlich keine Zeit damit verschwendet, auch nur einen Gedanken an diese Frage zu vergeuden, er hatte augenblicklich mit seiner Manipulation begonnen.  
Der Arzt hatte in Zusammenarbeit mit der Schwester in aller Eile Papiere für die Verlegung nach Newcastle vorbereitet und Snape eine Kopie der Krankenakte in die Hand gedrückt, fest im Glauben, er sei Arzt des dortigen Krankenhauses. Snape hatte Arzt und Schwester mit falschen Erinnerungen versorgt, so dass sie davon überzeugt waren, sie hätten Miss Wilks ihm und dem Fahrer eines herbeigerufenen Krankentransports des Freeman Hospitals in Newcastle übergeben. Er war mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden gewesen.  
Es hatte alles in allem kaum mehr als eine Stunde gedauert, bis er die Sachen von Anny Wilks hatte zusammenpacken und mit ihr das Krankenhaus verlassen können.

Sie war erwacht, als er sie aus ihrem Bett gehoben hatte.  
Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie panisch reagieren würde, doch ihr Blick hatte lediglich verwirrt gewirkt. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie sich auf seinem Arm befunden hatte, schien sie nicht verängstigt zu haben. Aber wahrscheinlich war dies nur ein erstes Zeichen der Überforderung gewesen.  
Snape hatte gehofft, sie würde durch das Apperieren wieder bewusstlos werden. Möglich wäre eine solche Ohnmacht gewesen, ausgelöst durch die unglaublichen Eindrücke, die sie durch die unbekannte Magie erleben würde, das hätte sehr gut zu viel für ihren schwachen Körper sein können.  
Doch diesen Gefallen hatte sie ihm nicht getan.  
Die Panik hatte schließlich doch Einzug gehalten und ihr gellender Schrei hatte im gesamten Haus widergehallt. Er hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Der erneute Schockzauber hatte sie völlig unerwartet getroffen.  
Nun hatte das Klopfen an der Tür oder spätestens seine laut gesprochenen Worte sie wohl erneut geweckt.  
Welcher Tatsache er es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie nicht aus dem Bett aufgesprungen war und den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums durch ihre Hilfeschreie deutlich verraten hatte, wer für den Zauber im Krankenhaus verantwortlich war, war deutlich zu erkennen.  
Poppys strenger Blick lag auf ihm, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte.  
Ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen entstellten das sonst so freundlich dreinblickende Gesicht.  
Sie saß dem Bett gegenüber auf einem Stuhl.  
Mit der einen Hand hielt sie die rechte Hand der jungen Frau. Snape war sich nicht sicher, diese die Berührung überhaupt bemerkte.  
In der anderen Hand hielt die Heilerin ihren Zauberstab, mit dem sie der Patientin augenscheinlich einen Schweigezauber auferlegt hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo Lilly, vielen Dank für dein Review.  
Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und du mir das auch schreibst;-)  
Da veröffentliche ich auch gern weiter._

 **Tag 2: Eine Frage, keine Antwort**

Sie saßen sich an seinem Küchentisch gegenüber, vor sich heißen Earl Grey.  
Draußen herrschte absolute Dunkelheit, was in einer Neumondnacht um drei Uhr morgens auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

„Dir ist klar, dass du mir mehr schuldest, als ein Tässchen Tee."

Severus musste schmunzeln.

Sie kam stets direkt auf den Punkt, das hatte er schon immer zu schätzen gewusst. Er schaute in das Gesicht der Heilerin.

Poppy war alt geworden, in den vergangenen Jahren. Unzählige Falten durchzogen ihr Gesicht.  
Wann hatte er selbst das letzte Mal bewusst in den Spiegel gesehen?

„Und mehr als ein Lächeln… Auch wenn ich es bisher viel zu selten gesehen habe, ist das kein Ausgleich für die Risiken die ich für dich eingehe, Severus.  
Es geht um Ansehen und meine Zulassung, wohlmöglich sogar um meine Freiheit."

Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug und rieb sich die Augen. Sie war müde, sehr müde, das war nicht zu übersehen.  
Viele Stunden des vergangenen Tages hatte er in seinem Wohnzimmer ausgeharrt, während sie sich um das Mädchen gekümmert hatte. Außer einem ersten Tee am Nachmittag und der Zwangspause durch den Besuch aus dem Ministerium, hatte sie die gesamte Zeit damit verbracht, den Zustand von Miss Wilks zu stabilisieren. Diese schlief gerade wieder.  
Ohne erst tatsächlich eine Erklärung zu fordern, wechselte die Heilerin unvermittelt zum Zustand ihrer Patientin.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen.  
Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass sie in drei Tagen völlig geheilt ist.  
Sie ist schwer krank. Krebs im Endstadium, die Medizin der Muggle hat ihr übriges getan. Sie ist halbtot und das Trauma schwächt sie zusätzlich…"

„Trauma…"

Schnaubte Snape.

„Ach Severus! Der schwarze Mann ist in das Krankenhaus gekommen und hat sie entführt. Sie wurde in kleinste Teile zerlegt und wieder zusammengesetzt, als ihr apperiert seid.  
Als sie ihre Überforderung zeigte, hast du sie geschockt.  
Als sie erwachte, habe ich ihr die Stimme genommen, damit sie nicht erneut schreit und ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich nicht rühren soll…  
Meinst du ernsthaft, dass ein paar Worte von mir reichen, um diese Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten? Sie hört nicht mal zu, sie glaubt zu träumen.  
Sie hielt unsere Existenz für ein Märchen, Severus.  
Warum hast du es ihr nicht schonend beigebracht, warum nicht darauf vorbereitet…"

Nun unterbrach Snape sie.

„Für wie wahrscheinlich hältst du es, dass sie noch ein, zwei Monate Wartezeit überlebt hätte?"

Das Lächeln war nun aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Das bringt mich zur eigentlich spannenden Frage, mein Lieber.  
Wer ist sie? Warum riskierst du so viel für eine Frau, die du augenscheinlich kaum kennst. Oder besser, die dich nicht kennt.  
Sie kennt ja nicht mal deinen wahren Namen, Mr. Anderby."

Die letzten Worte hatte sie fast verächtlich ausgespien.

„Tiberius Anderby, das unbekannte Genie, der neue Star am Forscherhimmel.  
Na wenigstens wussten wir so, dass es dir gut geht."

Der Tränkemeister schaute nun verwundert, was Poppy mit einem schallenden Lachen quittierte.

„Dachtest du wirklich, wir wüssten nicht, dass du es warst? Es gibt Menschen, die dich eben doch ein wenig kennen.  
Kein Interview, keine Fotos… Brillante Forschung, präzise Texte.  
So viele Tränkemeister kamen da nicht in Frage. Und gleichzeitig ist Severus Snape seit seinem Freispruch von der Bildfläche verschwunden.  
Das nicht die ganze Welt Bescheid weiß, liegt einzig an unserer Diskretion und deinem Forschungsgebiet.  
Welcher Todesser würde wohl Heilmittel bei den Mugglen suchen?"

Sie sah wohl seine sich verhärtende Miene und ergriff seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, ehe er sie herunternehmen und beleidigt aufstehen konnte.

„Das war ein Scherz, Severus. Ein Scherz.  
Jemand der so leidenschaftlich austeilt wie du, sollte inzwischen wirklich gelernt haben auch einzustecken."

Schweigen legte sich nun über den Raum, für Minuten. Er hielt es aus und trank äußerlich ungerührt seinen Tee.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Fragte Poppy schließlich erneut.  
Was sollte er drauf antworten?  
Er wusste es ja selbst nicht. Er war einem Impuls gefolgt, hatte sich selbst immer wieder gesagt, wie verrückt er sei, es hatte nichts genutzt.  
Jetzt war Miss Wilks in diesem Haus und es gab kein zurück. Erst recht nicht, seit Poppy hier war.

Die Eule hatte er mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl losgeschickt.  
Acht Jahre waren vergangen.  
Die Brücken in die Vergangenheit hatte er abgebrochen. Zu keinem seiner früheren Kollegen, Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix, zu keinem seiner Freunde – zu denen er Poppy dankenswerterweise zählen konnte - hatte er Kontakt gehalten. Im Gegenteil, unzählige Eulen, losgeschickt von ebengenannten Personen, hatte er davon gejagt. Seine Adresse hatte im Ministerium einen Geheimstatus. Nur bei begründetem Interesse wurde sie bekannt gegeben. Die Neugierde des Zaubereiministers begründete einen solchen Fall nicht.  
Er wollte keine Briefe, keinen Besuch. Er wollte vergessen und verdrängen.  
Das war leichter, als sich andauernd mit den nagenden Schuldgefühlen auseinander setzten zu müssen.  
Was er an magischen Komponenten brauchte, bezog er per Eulenversand.  
Zeitungen gewährten ihm hin und wieder einen Einblick in die Welt, von der er sich bewusst ausgeschlossen hatte. Manchmal las er von Menschen, die er kannte. So hatte er auch gewusst, dass die Heilerin seit einigen Jahren erfolgreich als Medihexe im St Mungo tätig war.  
Direkten Kontakt hatte er seit seinem Prozess nicht mehr mit ihr gehabt.  
Umso dankbarer konnte er dieser Hexe sein, dass ein einziger Hilferuf seinerseits ausgereicht hatte, sie innerhalb von wenigen Stunden hier erscheinen zu lassen.  
Er hatte Angst gehabt.  
Angst davor, dass Poppy sich wohl möglich gar nicht in England aufhalten würde, oder dass sie nun ihrerseits gekränkt jegliche Kontaktaufnahme verweigern würde.  
Das wäre der Tod von Anny Wilks gewesen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Seine eigenen medizinischen Kenntnisse hatten ihn nur hilflos beobachten lassen können, wie sich ihr Zustand rasant immer weiter verschlechtert hatte. Er hatte es angedacht, die Hexe um Hilfe zu bitten, aber nicht so übereilt.  
Doch Poppy hatte nicht gekränkt oder beleidigt reagiert, im Gegenteil.  
Die Flugzeit nach London, zum Sankt Mungos betrug für seinen Waldkauz knapp eineinhalb Stunden. Nach exakt zwei hatte sie vor seiner Tür gestanden. Bleich, die Sorge deutlich ins Gesicht gezeichnet.  
Es hatte nicht vieler Worte bedurft, um das Geschehene zu erläutern.  
Anny Wilks' Krankheitsbild, ihr Gesundheitszustand und die Medikation der Muggle, die er ihrer Krankenakte entnommen hatte.  
Mehr hatte Poppy nicht benötigt um zu helfen. Trotz der Risiken, die ihm selbst mehr als bewusst waren.  
Ja, er war ihr etwas schuldig.

„Ich kenne das Mädchen nicht weiter, Poppy."

Fing er an zu berichten. Offen und ehrlich.

„Sie arbeitet in der Apotheke, in der ich seit einigen Jahren einen Teil meiner Zutaten kaufe.  
Das ist alles.  
Ich habe sie dort schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, eine andere Mitarbeiterin berichtete mir dann von ihrem Schicksal…"

Er brach ab, als er den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers wahrnahm.

„Das klingt überhaupt nicht nach dem Severus, den ich kenne."

Sagte Poppy skeptisch.

„Ich habe Wortfetzen der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter auffangen können.  
Du übertrittst bewusst unser oberstes Gesetz, riskierst damit eine empfindliche Strafe, wohlmöglich sogar Askaban und ich weiß sehr gut, wie dir dein Aufenthalt dort damals zugesetzt hat. Mit Sicherheit hast du mehr als einen Zauber gesprochen, den einen bekannten aber mit absoluter Perfektion.  
Das geschieht doch nicht so eben aus einer Laune heraus…"

Snape seufzte resigniert, was Poppy als Warnung genügte, nicht weiter zu bohren.

„Poppy, am besten du zerbrichst dir deinen Kopf über mein Handlungsmotiv und unterrichtest mich einfach, wenn du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen bist, ja?"

Fuhr der Tränkemeister launisch auf.  
Er war sentimental und weich geworden. Das musste ihm die Heilerin aber nicht noch auf die Nase binden.  
Einen Moment schwiegen beide.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr der Tränkemeister in versöhnlicherem Ton fort.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nun, ich habe vorerst die Symptome des Mädchens lindern können.  
Mein Diagnosezauber hat neben den bereits entdeckten Tumoren im rechten Arm auch noch zwei winzig kleine in den Rippen gefunden. Zudem haben sich Zellen in ihrer Lunge verändert, es ist abzusehen, dass sich dort der nächste Tumor bilden wird. Etwas, was sie in ihrer Welt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr erleben würde.  
Faktisch liegt sie im Sterben.  
In ihr wütet eine wirklich aggressive Krebsart. Von einer Heilung kann ich im Moment bei weitem nicht sprechen. Das Krankheitsbild ist viel zu komplex.  
Ich werde mich belesen, Severus.  
Ihre Blutbildung ist durch die Medikamente stark eingeschränkt, die eine Niere, die sie noch hat, ist völlig überlastet. Der Tumor im Kopf liegt am Hirnstamm, nah am Brechzentrum, weshalb sie wohl auch nichts mehr bei sich behalten konnte. Er macht mir eigentlich die größten Sorgen. Das umliegende Gewebe steuert alle wichtigen Körperfunktionen.  
Krebs ist in unserer Welt aber an und für sich keine Krankheit, an der man sterben muss, das weißt du ja.  
Es ist ein komplizierter Zauber, die krankhaften Zellen in ihrem Körper zu zerstören. Damit habe ich nicht viele Erfahrungen.  
Wie gesagt, ich werde es versuchen.  
Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass sie die nächsten Stunden schlafen wird, mit Sicherheit noch drei, vielleicht sogar mehr…"

Ein tiefes Seufzen unterbrach kurz ihre Rede.

„Du weißt, dass mich mein Eid verpflichtet, im Falle meines Scheiterns einen Spezialisten zu konsultieren.  
Ob Muggle oder nicht, diese Frau ist nun meine Patientin, ich halte jetzt ihr Leben in meinen Händen und ich kann nicht…"

Snape unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Das ist mir völlig klar, Poppy.  
Solltest du ihr nicht helfen können, werde ich sie ins St Mungo bringen.  
Du hast mit diesem Fall dann nichts mehr damit zu tun. Oder besser, du hattest damit nie etwas zu tun."

Sie nickte zustimmend und stand auf.

„Ich lasse dir einige Tränke hier, wir müssen uns vor allem um ihr Immunsystem sorgen. Es ist durch die Therapie der Ärzte praktisch auf Null herunter gefahren.  
Den Kontakt mit weiteren Menschen, die quasi als Keimschleuder fungieren könnten, brauche ich dir ja nicht untersagen."

Mit diesen Worten räumte sie neun Phiolen auf den Tisch.

„Gib ihr nach dem Aufwachen und dann jeweils alle drei Stunden den gesamten Inhalt der Phiolen. Und sie sollte dringend etwas essen.  
Ich hoffe der Nauseatrank reicht aus, um die Übelkeit so weit zu unterdrücken, dass sie tatsächlich etwas hinunterbringt. Und sie es bei sich behalten kann.  
Wie gesagt, ich werde mich belesen, Severus und heute Abend noch einmal hier vorbeischauen."

Snape hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und begleitete die Hexe zur Tür.

„Und sollte ich feststellen, dass sich ihre Gemütsverfassung bis dahin nicht dramatisch verbessert hat, sehe ich mich ebenfalls gezwungen, sie ins Krankenhaus zu überstellen.  
Ihr Zustand ist lebensbedrohlich und nichts ist schädlicher für den Heilungsprozess als Angst und Verzweiflung."

Er nickte nur und sie verabschiedeten sich knapp.  
Als er die Tür hinter Poppy geschlossen hatte, beschloss er die nächsten drei Stunden intensiv zu nutzen.  
Bevor er dem Mädchen gegenüber treten würde, wollte er sich zunächst sein eigenes Handeln bewusst machen. Er seufzte laut.  
Kaum etwas war ihm verhasster als Selbstreflektion.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wieder vielen Dank für die Review, Lilly.  
Und natürlich auch dir Telda. Ich hoffe du kannst trotzdem Gefallen an der Geschichte finden._

 **Tag 2 – Ursache und Wirkung**

Es gab nicht viel, worauf Severus Snape stolz war. Stets ging er sehr hart, oft sogar ungerecht mit sich selbst ins Gericht.  
Doch es gab zwei Dinge in seinem Leben, die er schlicht positiv bewerten musste.  
Zum einen war da sein Durchhaltevermögen.  
Er hatte Miss Wilks gestern Vormittag zu sich ins Haus geholt und sich seit dem nur eine kurze Pause ausgestreckt auf seinem Sofa gegönnt, während sie von Poppy im Schlafzimmer behandelt worden war.  
An Schlaf war in diesem Moment nicht zu denken gewesen.  
Sicherlich fühlte er sich so müde, wie Poppy ausgesehen hatte, als sie sich in seiner Küche gegenüber gesessen hatten, doch er sah sich noch durchaus in der Lage, sich mit seiner selbst gestellten Aufgabe zu befassen.  
So begab er sich auf die Suche nach den Beweggründen für sein Verhalten in den vergangen Stunden und Tagen.  
Es war die zweite sich selbst zugestandene Stärke, die ihn diese Aufgabe in deutlich weniger als den möglichen drei Stunden bewältigen ließ.

Sein analytischer Verstand schien ihn dabei aber in eine Sinnkrise stürzen zu wollen, denn das Urteil war vernichtend.  
Er war ein Narr. Ein sentimentaler Narr.  
Er brauchte niemanden.

Diese Devise hatte er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, sein ganzes Leben lang. Zu schlecht waren einfach die Erinnerungen an Begebenheiten, in denen er sich von anderen Menschen abhängig gemacht hatte.  
Und doch schien er genau das getan zu haben. Er hatte sich abhängig gemacht, von der schlichten, professionellen Freundlichkeit dieses Mädchens.  
Er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber nun musste er sich eine deutliche Stimmungsaufhellung eingestehen, wann immer er sie in der Apotheke angetroffen hatte.  
Zunächst war diese zweifelsohne seiner nicht zu leugnenden sadistischen Neigung entsprungen.  
Ja, er provozierte gern. Er genoss es, wenn Menschen sich auf Grund von ihm gekonnt gewählten Worten aus der Fassung bringen ließen, wenn sie litten. Tränen als Zeichen der Verzweiflung und Machtlosigkeit, als Zeichen der Kapitulation, beflügelten ihn. Er konnte auf diese Weise Macht ausüben, er verleitete die Menschen, ihm Dinge zu zeigen oder zu sagen, die sie später bitter bereuen sollten.  
Was ist schlimmer, als vor einem verhassten Menschen Schwäche zu zeigen?  
Doch Anny Wilks hatte ihm diesen Gefallen nur einmal getan. Er hatte sie nur einmal dazu bringen können, zu weinen.  
Dass er sie gequält, dass sie froh gewesen war, wenn er sich von ihr abgewendet hatte, hatte sie ihm noch eine Weile gezeigt, doch irgendwann war auch ihr erleichtertes Aufatmen bei seinem Abgang ausgeblieben.  
Der Sadist hatte sein Spielzeug verloren, jeglicher schroffe Kommentar war an ihr abgeprallt. Doch das Interesse an ihr war geblieben.  
Ihm imponierten ihre gleichbleibende Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit, die für ihn nicht von der für andere Kunden zu unterscheiden gewesen war. Sie hatte eben nicht mit Hass und Unfreundlichkeit auf ihn regiert, nein nicht einmal mit Gleichgültigkeit.  
Ihr Verhalten gab ihm Rätsel auf.

Doch ihr Verhalten war ihm zunächst egal, denn er war von seinen eigenen wirren Gedankengängen in den Bann gezogen.  
Warum hatte er sich nicht ein neues Opfer gesucht?  
Weil sie ihn nur noch mehr gereizt hatte, gerade mit dieser Freundlichkeit.  
Er hatte diese Nuss knacken wollen, er wollte sie aus der Reserve locken.  
Gerade ihre Wehrhaftigkeit, ihre Kontenance stellte einen unglaublichen Anreiz dar. Es war für ihn zu einem Machtkampf geworden, darum, das Gesicht zu waren. Er hatte ihr überlegen sein wollen, er wollte Macht über sie.  
Nein, es war ihm nicht mehr um Tränen gegangen, es hätte ihm aber auch schon gereicht, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ihre Wut oder Unhöflichkeit hätten ihn ebenso triumphieren lassen.  
Es war ein amüsantes Spiel gewesen, mit einer Spielpartnerin, die ebenbürtig war, da war nichts mehr von Hufflepuff in ihr gewesen.  
Scheinbar hatte sie sogar die Regeln verstanden und sich darauf eingelassen.  
Anny Wilks war nicht nur nie geflohen, er erinnerte sich sogar an eine Begebenheit, in der sie im Lager tätig gewesen war. Als sie ihn jedoch gesehen hatte, war sie an einen der Kasseplätze gegangen und hatte eine Kollegin abgelöst.  
Damals waren ihm die Motive für ihr Handeln so unglaublich gleichgültig gewesen, dass er sie nicht näher hinterfragt hatte. Wichtig war für ihn nur gewesen, dass sich das Aufeinandertreffen, das er für diesen Tag schon für ausgeschlossen gehalten hatte, doch eingestellt hatte.  
Doch wollte er heute ihre Motive interpretieren, entstand ein interessantes Bild.  
Es schien ihm fast, als habe sie die Begegnungen mit ihm tatsächlich als Herausforderung verstanden, welcher sie sich freiwillig gestellt hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte sie ihrerseits stets versucht, diesem ungehobelten, unfreundlichen, ja verhassten Kunden doch irgendwann ein unfreiwillig gesprochenes, freundliches Wort abzuringen. Oder Anerkennung.  
Er hätte dieses Spiel vermisst.  
Die Spielpartnerin.  
Er hatte bereitwillig gegen eines der obersten Gesetzte der magischen Welt verstoßen, nicht aus einer Laune heraus.  
Poppy hatte Recht, die Manipulation der Erinnerungen an diesem Tag hatten ihm unglaublich viel Willen abverlangt. Es lag ihm fern, sehenden Auges vor ein Zaubergamot zu treten, kaum etwas fürchtete er mehr. Für das bewusste Verraten der magischen Welt an nicht wissensberechtigte Personen, konnte man tatsächlich in Askaban landen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Und dennoch war er Willens genug gewesen, dass Gesetz zu brechen und die perfekten Zauber auszuführen, ohne eigene Not. Aber mit dem Wissen um die Notwendigkeit.  
Er wollte, dass sie überlebte.  
Mehr noch, er wollte sie retten.  
Was versprach er sich davon?  
Ihren Dank?  
Dieser Dank sollte ihm nichts bedeuten und doch jagte der Gedanke, sie könne in seiner Schuld stehen, einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper.  
Der Einsiedler musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich abhängig von einem unbedeutenden sozialen Kontakt gemacht hatte. Seinen eigenen Grundsätzen zu Folge, seiner steten Erwartung an sich selbst, sollte sie ihm egal sein. Doch das war sie nicht.  
Das was für andere eine simple und unbedeutende Geschäftsbeziehung war, war für ihn zu einem Höhepunkt in seinem Leben geworden. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, sie zu provozieren.  
Das Mädchen war ihm nicht egal.  
In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich tatsächlich zu einer Frau hingezogen fühlte, die er nicht im Geringsten kannte. Deren Name ihm bis gestern völlig unbekannt gewesen war.  
Und nun lag sie die Treppe hinauf in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Entführt von ihm.  
Abhängig von ihm.  
Was würde er von ihr verlangen können, als Ausgleich für seine Hilfe? Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Magisch betrachtet stand sie damit in seiner Schuld.  
Was würde er haben wollen?  
Die Bilder, die sich für wenige Sekunden vor seinem inneren Auge auftaten, ließen ihn schwer schlucken.  
Er war ein Sadist, nicht umsonst war er einmal ein Todesser gewesen.  
Er würde nicht über sie herfallen.

Aber konnte er für sich ausschließen, das magische Band, dass durch die Lebensschuld entstanden war, nicht für gewisse Gefälligkeiten auszunutzen?  
Er machte sich keine Illusion darüber, dass dies etwas anderes wäre, als eine Vergewaltigung. Etwas was er zumindest bisher noch nicht bereuen musste. Doch sich kurzzeitig von Bildern erregen zu lassen, war mit Sicherheit immer noch etwas anderes, als es tatsächlich zu tun.  
Er wusste nicht, was in den nächsten Tagen geschehen würde, doch er wusste, was er wollte.  
Er wollte, dass diese Frau gesund wurde.  
Vielleicht würde er die Möglichkeit haben, sich zumindest mit ihr messen zu können. An mehr wollte er für das bisschen Achtung vor sich selbst besser nicht denken.  
Und wohl auch für sie.  
„Nichts ist schädlicher für den Heilungsprozess, als Angst und Verzweiflung." hatte Poppy gesagt.  
Er musste ihr die Angst nehmen.  
Ein amüsiertes Schnauben drang unvermittelt aus seinem Mund.  
Wie sollte ausgerechnet er einen anderen Menschen davon überzeugen, dass es keinen Grund zur Furcht gab, war er doch für unzählige Menschen der personifizierte Horror gewesen? Wie sollte er gerade die Frau davon überzeugen, die sich vor ihm fürchten sollte?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass noch mindestens 90 Minuten verstreichen würden, ehe Anny Wilks erwachen sollte.  
Snape nutzte diese Zeit zunächst für ein spartanisches Frühstück, dann mit einer ausgiebigen Dusche, während derer er sich jeden Gedanken an das Mädchen verbot.  
Er betrat sein Schlafzimmerzimmer schließlich eine halbe Stunde zu früh.  
Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er am Vortag Poppy bereitgestellt hatte, direkt dem Kopfende des Bettes gegenüber.  
Sie lag auf der Seite, ihm zugewandt.  
Sein Blick glitt über den schlafenden Körper.  
Sie wirkte ruhiger.  
Das war aber auch schon das einzig Positive, was es zu bemerken gab.  
Sie schwitzte, so sehr, dass das weiße Nachthemd stellenweise an ihr klebte. Zweifellos hatte sie Fieber. Ihre Hautfarbe erinnerte ihn an ein helles Stück Butter. Die gekrümmte Haltung ihres Körpers zeigte deutlich, dass sie zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt unter Schmerzen gelitten habe musste.  
Erneut machten sich unangenehme Gedanken in ihm breit.  
Er fühlte sich schuldig.  
Vierzehn Wochen waren vergangen, bevor er sich nach ihr erkundigt hatte.  
Wie gut stünden ihre Chancen wohl, das alles unbeschadet zu überstehen, wenn er eher über seinen Schatten gesprungen wäre. Wenn er sich eher eingestanden hätte, dass sie eben nicht die bedeutungslose Verkäuferin in irgendeiner Apotheke für ihn war.  
Hätte sie noch ihre zweite Niere? Es gab Dinge, die nicht mehr zu ändern waren. Nach ihrer Rückkehr wäre es ohnehin schon schwer für die Ärzte, ihre Heilung zu begreifen und zu erklären. Aber ein nachgewachsenes Organ wäre wohl zu viel des Guten. Auf Grund der Behandlung der Muggle würde sie niemals eigene Kinder bekommen können.  
Ihre Heilung wäre schon ein unglaubliches Wunder, mehr durften sie keinesfalls tun. Mit einer Niere konnte man auch in ihrer Welt leben. Ohne Kinder wohl überall.  
Aber dafür müsste sie erst einmal geheilt werden. Etwas, was noch nicht wirklich feststand.

Es überraschte ihn, wie lange er in diesen Gedanken gefangen gewesen sein musste, denn irgendwann fiel sein Blick unerwartet auf ein geöffnetes Paar Augen.  
Sie musterte ihn stumm.  
Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange schon. Zumindest hatte sie nicht augenblicklich begonnen ihr Schreien fortzusetzten.  
Wo sollte er beginnen?  
Warum hatte er sich nicht lieber darum Gedanken gemacht, als um verpasste Chancen, die unwiderruflich in der Vergangenheit lagen?

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Fragte er sachlich und schlicht.  
Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Ich phantasiere… Schon wieder.  
Es überrascht mich nur, dass ich es diesmal selbst feststelle."

Die Worte kamen ihr schwerfällig über die Lippen. Der Tonfall klang leidend, verzweifelt.

„Ich bin real. Sollten Sie also nicht noch irgendetwas anderes, auffälliges in diesem Raum sehen, kann ich Ihnen widersprechen."

Sie sah ihn direkt an.

„Es kann nicht real sein. All das kann nicht wirklich passieren."

Sie lachte kurz auf.

„Ich klinge schon wie die Krankenschwestern und Ärzte.  
Es ist nicht real, legen Sie sich wieder hin, alles wird gut…"

Sie schloss sichtlich erschöpft die Augen und schlief erneut ein.  
Snape ahnte, dass er nur wenige Minuten Aufschub gewonnen hatte.  
Er lief in die Küche und holte ein Glas Wasser.  
Zum einen hatte ihre Stimme schrecklich gekratzt, zum anderen hoffte er, dass sie das Halten des Glases ein Stück mehr in den Wachzustand ziehen würde.  
Kaum hatte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt, öffnete sie erneut die Augen.  
Diesmal sprach er sie nicht an, sondern reichte ihr nur stumm das Glas.  
Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch der gierige Blick auf das Wasser verriet ihm deutlich, wie durstig sie sein musste.  
Sie umklammerte mit der linken Hand die Bettdecke, zog sie bis über die Brust, während sie sich auf den rechten Ellenbogen stützte und sich mühevoll in eine schräge Position stemmte.  
Dann gab sie die Bettdecke frei und griff nach dem Glas. Sie leerte es in einem Zug.  
Noch während sie trank, begann Snape zu sprechen.

„Es wird Ihnen schwer fallen, mir das zu glauben, aber ich möchte Ihnen helfen, Miss Wilks.  
Was sie erlebt haben muss unglaublich für sie sein, doch bitte seien Sie versichert, Ihnen droht keine Gefahr…"

Er brach ab, als er ihren zweifelnden Blick auf sich spürte. Er selbst zweifelte auch.  
Snape griff nach dem nun leeren Glas, welches sie unschlüssig in ihrer Hand hielt.  
Sie wich vor ihm zurück.  
Nun war es an ihm, tief einzuatmen.

„Ich will nur das Glas. Wenn ich etwas anderes wollte, wären sie bis vor wenigen Minuten eine leichteres Opfer gewesen."

Zunächst versteifte sie sich darauf noch mehr. Gerade als er seine Worte bereuen wollte, nickte sie aber und reichte es ihm.  
Einen Moment zögerte er, dann begann er einfach reden.

„Was Sie gestern erlebt haben, war Magie, Miss Wilks."


	6. Chapter 6

_Lilly, wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an dich. So macht schreiben und veröffentlichen Spaß.  
Morgen wird es wahrscheinlich kein neues Kapitel geben, aber mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit am Dienstag.  
_

 **Tag 3 - Reize**

Snape war müde genug gewesen, um unmittelbar nach Poppys Kontrollbesuch am vergangenen Abend auf das Sofa zu fallen und einzuschlafen.  
Die Medihexe war zufrieden mit dem Zustand von Miss Wilks gewesen, die am Nachmittag tatsächlich etwas gegessen hatte. Ihr Blutdruck hatte sich sicher auch dadurch stabilisiert und war in annähernd normale Bereiche geklettert. Das Fieber war noch da, aber Poppy hatte ihm erklärt, dass dies nach ihrer Diagnose wohl vor allem an den Tränken lag, die sie bekam. Sie schien auf einige magische Komponenten allergisch zu reagieren, was aber nichts war, worüber sie sich sorgen müssten, ein antiallergischer Trank hielt diese Nebenwirkung unter Kontrolle.  
Im Sankt Mungo hatte sich die Heilerin mit einem ihr vertrauten Kollegen besprochen und im Konjunktiv die Behandlung einer nicht namentlich benannten Person erfragt. Ein enormes Risiko, doch er hatte wohl keine Fragen gestellt. Und mit Sicherheit auch nicht das Ministerium verständigt, um Poppy als mögliche Muggleentfühererin zu denunzieren, denn natürlich war das magische Krankenhaus über den Fall informiert worden. Bisher hatte sich zumindest noch niemand bei ihr gemeldet, denn wäre das der Fall, hätte es wohl auch schon längst an seine Tür geklopft.  
Poppy traute sich die entsprechenden Zauber zu und wollte sie am kommenden Morgen durchführen. Das sie nervös war, war unverkennbar gewesen, aber das war etwas, wovon sich die Heilerin nicht würde aufhalten lassen. Zur Vorbereitung auf die anstehenden Zauber hatte sie ihrer Patientin am Abend bereits Tränke verabreicht, die sie mit einigem Aufwand aus der Krankenhausapotheke gestohlen hatte. Bei der Schilderung dieser Untat hatte die Medihexe direkt amüsiert gewirkt. Scheinbar tat ihr die Aufregung, die Snape in ihr Leben gebracht hatte, sogar gut. Etwas, was sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber der Hexe aber nicht wirklich minderte.  
Er war ihr unendlich dankbar für ihre bedingungslose Hilfe.

Der vergangene Nachmittag mit Miss Wilkes war von Snapes Beschreibung der magischen Welt bestimmt gewesen. Er war sich vorgekommen, wie ein Märchenerzähler und hatte mit seinen Schilderungen sehr viele Details preisgegeben. Doch das sollte kein Problem darstellen, denn er war sich nun sicher, ihr das Gedächtnis zu nehmen, sobald ihre Behandlung abgeschossen war.  
Eine Entscheidung, die er ihr natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden würde. Aus dem eigenen Erleben in seiner Vergangenheit wusste er, dass man sich verzweifelt an seine Erinnerungen klammerte. Wer wollte sich schon sehenden Auges einige Tages seines Lebens nehmen lassen?  
Was sie ihm von seinen Berichten tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, konnte er unmöglich sagen. Sie war so still gewesen, dass er sich in so manchem Moment ernsthaft gefragt hatte, ob der Tumor in ihrem Kopf schon ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten beeinträchtigte. Sollte das so sein, so würde dieses Problem hoffentlich am nächsten Morgen gelöst werden. Hoffentlich.  
Nicht nur Poppy war nervös, er war es auch.  
Ohne sein Eingreifen wäre sie gestorben. Doch natürlich bestanden auch durch die Behandlung von Poppy Risiken. Es ging vor allem um das Gehirn der jungen Frau, um ihr Stammhirn. Ein falsch gesprochener Zauber, eine zu forsche Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und sie würde schwerste Hirnschäden davon tragen oder gar streben.  
Genau dieser Gedanke raubte ihm seit drei Uhr den Schlaf. Das, und sicher auch das unbequeme Sofa, das ihn jeden seiner Wirbel schmerzhaft spüren ließ.  
Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett.  
Ein Gedanke, der ihn direkt dazu verleitete, sich vor Augen zu führen, wer es derzeit besetzte. Eine junge Frau, gerade einmal 26 Jahre alt, wie er nun Dank ihrer Krankenakte wusste, die im nicht totkranken Zustand durchaus als attraktiv zu bezeichnen war.  
Er war überrascht davon, wie genau er ihr gesundes Ich vor sich sah.  
Er war gut einen Kopf größer als sie. Damit war sie alles andere als klein, erschien aber dennoch zierlich.  
Ihre Augen waren eine Spur zu groß, gerade für Ihr herzförmiges Gesicht und die spitze, schmale Nase. Fast wirkte es, als sei die Stirn nur aus dem Grund breiter, als die Kinnpartie, um Platz für die großen Augen zu schaffen. Betont wurden diese zudem durch die dunklen Bögen ihren Augenbrauen und die ebenso dunklen Wimpern. Doch ihr Gesicht wirkte nur so lang von den braunen Augen beherrscht und dadurch etwas disharmonisch, wie sie ernst blickte. Sobald sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln verbreiterten, wirkten ihre Züge weit ausgewogener. In einem solchen Moment konnte er sie nur als hübsch bezeichnen. Sie war keine klassische Schönheit, aber hübsch war sie in jedem Fall.  
Ihre dunklen Haare hatte sie immer irgendwie gebunden oder gesteckt getragen, wie lang sie gewesen waren, konnte er kaum schätzen.  
Nun waren sie verschwunden, ebenso wie Augenbrauen und Wimpern.  
Er würde lügen, würde er ihren Anblick nicht als gespenstisch befinden. Zudem sollten gerade solch große Augen nicht derart tief in den Augenhöhlen liegen.  
Sie wirkte jetzt wie eine halbfertige Puppe.  
In seinem Bett lag eine schwer kranke Frau. Doch so krank sie auch war, sie war nicht hässlich. Die zerbrechlich wirkende Puppe war noch immer hübsch.

Die Stunden krochen zäh dahin.  
Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf den Notenständer und die Violine. Kaum etwas konnte seine Nerven so gut beruhigen, wie das konzentrierte Spiel des Instruments. Er sehnte sich förmlich danach, es in seinen Händen zu halten und somit die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zumindest für einige Minuten zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und doch tat er es nicht.  
Es erschien ihm seltsam unangebracht, sich bewusst zu entspannen, während eine Etage über ihm gelitten wurde.  
Als es dämmerte trat er die Wolldecke in einer wütenden Geste von sich und stand entnervt auf. Er war müde und gleichzeitig unfähig, wirklich erholsamen Schlaf zu finden. Die wenigen Stunden, die er bekommen hatte, waren zu wenig gewesen.  
Leise schlich er durch sein eigenes Haus. Vollständig bekleidet wie er sich zum Schlafen gelegt hatte, trugen ihn seine Beine nun wie von selbst die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer. Im Raum war es schon hell genug, um zu erkennen, dass die Augen von Anny Wilks geöffnet waren. Sie schaute ihn direkt an.

"All die Bemühungen Ihnen zu helfen, werden ad absurdum geführt, wenn Sie ihrem Körper nicht die Möglichkeit zur Regeneration geben."

Einen Moment schwieg sie, ehe sie leise antworte.

"Wenn ich könnte, würde ich schlafen."

Er seufzte genervt.

"Eine weitere Dosis des entsprechenden Tranks und Sie hätten es gekonnt."

Scheinbar demonstrativ wendete sie ihren Kopf zum Nachtschrank voller Phiolen.

"Ich kenne weder die Dosierung, noch weiß ich überhaupt, ob mich nun die grüne, gelbe oder braune Flüssigkeit schlafen lässt."

Seine Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. Herablassend fragte er

"Und Sie wissen auch nicht, wie man eine simple Frage formuliert?"

Erneut fokussierte sie ihn und sie schluckte, ehe sie antwortete

"Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken."

Einer Eingebung folgend trat er nahe an das Bett heran. Bei seinen letzten zwei Schritten weiteten sich sichtlich ihre Augen.  
Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

"Weil Sie Angst haben?"

Ihre offensichtliche Furcht ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Es gab Menschen, die es genossen zu flirten und ihr Gegenüber mit gezielten Worten und Gesten zu locken, zu umspinnen und später fallen zu lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Es gab sie, die Menschen, die mit Genuss manipulierten, schlicht weil sie es konnten. Er tat genau das, nur mit anderen Mitteln.  
Sein Spiel mit den Menschen erfüllte ihn mit Genuss, die Manipulation war seine Passion. Wohl gerade deshalb war es ihm gelungen, den dunklen Lord hinters Licht zu führen. Er liebte es, durch kontrollierte Handlungen Reaktionen zu provozieren. Er tat gerade in diesem Moment nichts verbotenes oder verwerfliches - abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sein Vorhaben, sie nicht zu verängstigen, gänzlich aus dem Augen verloren hatte - und doch wirkte sie wie ein verschrecktes Reh auf ihn, gefangen im Lichtstrahl eines Zauberstabes, den Willen zu Flucht offen zur Schau tragend, aber unfähig zu springen.  
Er glaubte in diesem Moment genau die Macht über sie zu haben, die er sich immer wieder erhofft hatte. Er glaubte eine bestimmte Reaktion provozieren zu können.  
Was würde er tun, wenn sie es bestritt?  
Würde er ihr ihre offensichtliche Furcht beweisen wollen? Was wäre dann wohl ihre Reaktion, wenn er eine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken würde?  
Sie wirkte so viel klarer, als am vorherigen Tag.  
Mitten in diese Gedanken hinein sagte sie mit erstaunlich fester, wenn auch leiser Stimme.

"Ich habe Angst, ja."

Das offene Bekenntnis traf ihn unvermittelt und unangenehm.  
Sie spielte nicht wie erwartet. Oder nein, vielleicht hatte sie sogar besser gespielt als er. Fast war es ihm, als wüsste sie, was die Konsequenz eines Verneinens seiner Frage gewesen wäre. Vielleicht besser als er selbst es wusste.  
Er fühlte sich ertappt in seinen Gedanken und wich ein Stück zurück, als sie hinzufügte

"Ich bin hier völlig fremd und es wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, nach Ihnen zu rufen, mitten in der Nacht."

Das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, seine Miene verhärtete sich.  
Was wollte sie ihm vorwerfen? Der Betonung nach musste sie sich gerade nachts besonders vor ihm in Acht nehmen? Fürchtete sie einen Übergriff von ihm? Absurd, denn wenn sie sich tatsächlich in Gefahr wähnte, spielte die Tageszeit keine Rolle.  
Gerade als er ihr entgegen speien wollte, dass er sich nehmen könnte, was immer er wollte, ob es nun draußen hell oder dunkel war, erklärte sie.

"Ich hatte nicht vor zu testen, wie launisch Sie reagieren, wenn ich Sie aus dem Tiefschlaf reiße."

Ihr Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn gerade geschickt entwaffnet hatte. Er schwieg.  
Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet, oder hatte sie ihre Worte und Modulation tatsächlich so gewählt, dass er meinen musste, sie ängstigte sich vor einem Übergriff?  
Er hatte sie provozieren und schockieren wollen, vielleicht auf verängstigen.  
Sie selbst sprach nun so schwammig, dass er sich nicht sicher war, was sie meinte, was sie ihm konkret sagen wollte. Anny Wilks sprach eine Sprache, voller Andeutungen und mit viel Raum für Interpretationen. Seiner eigenen Art der Kommunikation sicher sehr ähnlich.  
Er wusste nicht, was in ihr vorging.  
Doch er erkannte, dass sie sich tatsächlich fürchtete, wenn sie genau das auch geschickt zu verbergen suchte.  
Sie war ängstlich aber wehrhaft.  
Es war diese Mischung, die ihn reizte, die Aussicht auf ihre Verteidigung, die ein Gefecht nur noch verlockender machte. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, ihre Positionen waren einfach zu unausgewogen, als dass sie auf Dauer stark würde wirken können. Es ging nur darum, wann sie ihre Angst vor ihm, vor seiner Person, tatsächlich zeigen würde, nicht ob.  
Er wollte es. Er wollte, dass sie auf ihn reagierte.  
Der Drang sie zu berühren wurde unermesslich, denn dann würde es sich zeigen. Niemals würde sie sich von ihm anfassen lassen.  
Er schluckte hart und sie sah es genau. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Schlicht um das entsetzlich spannungsaufbauende Schweigen zu unterbrechen sagte er

"Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Und selbst wenn, meine Laune ist immer die gleiche."

Sie schien tatsächlich erleichtert, einen Moment glaubte er sogar, sie würde lächeln.  
Er fragte in ihr Schweigen

"Wollen Sie noch etwas essen? Madame Pomfrey wird erst in etwa zwei Stunden hier sein?"

Auf ihr Nicken hin ergriff er die Flucht.  
Erst in der Küche verharrte er kurz. Sie reizte ihn, auf erschreckend intensive Weise.

Nachdem er ihr etwas Toast und Tee auf einem Tablett an das Bett gestellt hatte, nahm er sich frische Sachen aus seinem Schrank, auch wenn diese sich optisch bis auf die fehlenden Knitterfalten kaum von denen unterschied, die er trug.  
Ein weißes Hemd, zu schwarzer Hose und Weste.  
Wie beiläufig und doch gezielt sagte er

"Ihre Sachen habe ich in die Kommode geräumt."

Und er deutete dabei auf das Sideboard - wie alle Möbel seines Schlafzimmers aus geölter Eiche - neben dem Fenster.  
Er hörte, wie ihr der Teelöffel klirrend in die Tasse fiel und freute sich diebisch darüber. Sicher hatte sie ihre Unterwäsche nicht in seinen Händen wissen wollen.  
Nachdem er ihr in neutralem Ton gesagt hatte, welche Phiolen sie nach dem Essen leeren sollte, ging er in das Badezimmer und unter die Dusche.  
Sein Schlafzimmer betrat er erst wieder in Begleitung von Poppy.

Die Medihexe wirkte gefasst und professionell. Mit einfachen Worten erklärte sie ihrer Patientin die nun anstehende Behandlung.  
Einige der Tränke hatten die Tumore auf eine magische Zerstörung vorbereitet, das tote Gewebe würde in den Blutkreislauf der jungen Frau gelangen. Mit einer einfachen Blutprobe würde es danach möglich sein, die genaue Tumorart zu erkennen. Snape würde anschließend im Labor sofort mit einem Trank beginnen, der die passenden Antikörper in ihren Körper bringen würde. Jede entartete Zelle in ihrem Körper würde so endgültig vernichtet werden, ein erneutes Aufflammen der Krankheit wurde dauerhaft unmöglich gemacht. Zumindest bezogen auf diese eine, bestimmte Tumorart.  
Während er im Labor an diesem Heilmittel arbeiten würde, würde Poppy die zerstörten Zellen durch neue ersetzen.  
Gerade als er glaubte, sie würde beginnen, sagte die Medihexe

"Ich bin auch nur ein Mediziner, Miss Wilkes und als solcher verpflichtet, Sie über die Risiken meiner Behandlung aufzuklären.

Die Tumore in ihrem rechten Arm und in den Rippen bereiten mir weit weniger Sorgen, als der an Ihrem Stammhirn. Meine Handlungen stellen im gewissen Sinn eine operativen Eingriff dar. Zwar ohne die Risiken einer offenen Wunde, verletzten kann ich Sie aber trotz allem.  
Sollte es zu Blutungen kommen, wären schwere Hirnschäden die Folge. Vielleicht auch Ihr Tod. Ich kann auch nicht garantieren, tatsächlich alles wieder in den Zustand vor Ihrer Erkrankung herzustellen. Sollten nicht alle Zellen am Stammhirn regenerierbar sein, wären Folgeschäden möglich und wahrscheinlich."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen fügte Sie hinzu

"Bitte berücksichtigen Sie bei Ihrer Betrachtung auch, dass ich noch nie einen Fall wie den Ihren behandelt habe. Das komplizierteste, was ich bisher unter Anleitung in dieser Richtung geheilt habe, war ein Tumor im Darm..."

Snape fuhr auf.

"Poppy, wenn du ihr wirklich direkt von einer Zustimmung abraten willst, brauchst du ihr nur noch sagen, dass du dir sicher bist, es nicht zu können."

Die Heilerin drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte mit einem kühlen Blick.

"Es gibt Momente im Leben, da ist es hilfreich, den Mund zu halten, Severus."

Ohne eine Reaktion von ihm abzuwarten, wendete sie sich wieder Anny zu.

"Würde ich mir die Zauber nicht zutrauen, wäre ich nicht hier. Ich würde Ihr Leben nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzten.  
Severus und ich sind uns einig, dass wir alle Risiken, die Ihre Behandlung für uns birgt, tragen werden.  
Sollten Sie es wünschen, von einem Heiler mit mehr Erfahrung behandelt zu werden, würde ich das verstehen. Es dürfte aber schwierig sein, einen Mediziner mit exakt den Kenntnissen zu finden, die ihrem Krankheitsbild entsprechen. Ein solches Stadium Ihrer Krankheit wird bei uns nicht erreicht, die Heilung erfolgt früher.  
Die Risiken der Verletzungen würden durch einen anderen Heiler nicht ausgeschaltet werden. Er könnte auch nicht anders auf ein platzendes Blutgefäß in ihrem Kopf reagieren, als ich."

Snape schaltete sich noch einmal ein.

"Sie kann es. Mir hat sie vor Jahren einen Metallsplitter auf gleiche Art aus dem Herzen entfernt. So viel weniger heikel dürfte das nicht gewesen sein..."

Er befürchtete, Poppys Worte könnten Miss Wilks am Ende dazu verleiten, die Behandlung durch ihr völlig fremde Menschen in einer fremden und unvorstellbaren Welt gänzlich abzulehnen. Der Gedanke sie unverrichteter Dinge zum Sterben in ihre Welt zurückzubringen war unerträglich.  
Doch wirklich vertiefen brauchte er ihn nicht.

"Ich vertraue Ihnen, Madame Pomfrey."

Sagte Anny fest. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte sie hinzu

"Was ist mit Schmerzen..."

Die Heilerin trat näher an das Bett heran und ergriff die Hand der jungen Frau.

"Es wird weh tun.  
Ich habe vor, Sie mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen und komplett zu fixieren.  
Der Zauber nimmt Ihnen das Bewusstsein, schaltet aber nicht Ihr Schmerzempfinden aus, auch nicht das Schmerzgedächtnis. Vergleichbar ist das mit einer Narkose ohne Schmerzmittel in Ihrer Welt. Bewusst an die Schmerzen werden Sie sich später nicht erinnern, aber Ihre Nerven und Ihr Unterbewusstsein werden das nicht vergessen.  
Ich kann Ihnen nur etwas zur Schmerzlinderung verabreichen, ein stärkerer Trank verträgt sich nicht mit denen zur Tumorzerstörung. Es wird sein, als würde ich Ihnen die entsprechenden Knochen brechen, unter dem Einfluss von Aspirin, während sie schlafen.  
Im Gehirn gibt es aber keine Schmerzrezeptoren, die Behandlung dort werden Sie nicht spüren."

Snape schluckte hart, im gleichen Moment wie die junge Frau auf der sein Blick ruhte.  
Eigene Behandlungen, die er zu seiner Zeit als Lehrer und Spion Dumbledores erlebt hatte, schwappten über ihn hinweg und machten damit deutlich, was vor der Frau lag.  
Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Zimmer geflohen, doch Poppy hatte am Vorabend klar gestellt, dass seine Anwesenheit im Fall von Komplikationen unbedingt von Nöten sein würde.  
Zumindest im ersten Teil ihrer Arbeit.  
Anny Wilkes presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und nickte. Ihre Angst war deutlich zu erkennen. Eine Angst, die Snape nicht im mindesten befriedigte.  
Poppy gab die Hand der Frau frei.

"Ich würde sagen, wir beginnen sofort.  
Severus, geh bitte raus, ich muss noch einige Dinge vorbereiten."

Er war erleichtert, den Raum vorerst tatsächlich verlassen zu können.  
Natürlich, Miss Wilkes war nicht einmal in der Lage das Bad aufzusuchen und mit Sicherheit hatte Poppy während ihrer letzten Besuche auch dafür gesorgt, dass alles was an Stoffen einen jeden Körper verlassen musste, es auf magische Weise tat.  
Als die Heilerin ihn wenige Minuten später wieder in sein Schlafzimmer zurückrief, fuhr er doch überrascht zusammen.  
Sein Bett war in eine Behandlungsliege verwandelt worden, die jetzt in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Über dem Körper der bereits bewusstlosen Frau schwebten Zahlen in verschiedenen Farben, die Blutdruck, Puls, Sauerstoffsättigung und die Konzentration des Stresshormons Chortisol im Blut verrieten.  
Sie war, wie für große Eingriffe auch in der magischen Welt üblich, offensichtlich nackt und nur bedeckt von einem dünnen Laken, dass den Körper auf eine Art bedeckte, die die Phantasie des Betrachters derart anregte, dass er sich wünschte, dass es nicht vorhanden wäre.  
Eine Phantasie konnte so viel anregender sein, als die blanke Wahrheit.

"Halt dich im Hintergrund, bis ich etwas anderes sage."

Ließ Poppy ihn wissen.  
Dann begann sie ohne weitere Vorwarnung.  
Ein klägliches Wimmern erfüllte den Raum. Die Medihexe fuhr davon unbeirrt mit ihren gemurmelten Beschwörungen und den Zauberstabbewegungen fort.  
Ob die Laute tatsächlich an Intensität zunahmen, oder sie für Snape einfach nur immer unerträglicher wurden, konnte er nicht wirklich benennen. In jedem Fall stand er irgendwann an der Liege und ergriff die Hand der Geschockten.  
Er hielt sie und strich vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über die entsetzlich trockene Haut, schlicht in dem Wunsch irgendetwas zu tun, als nur zuzusehen.  
Das war wohl sein persönliches Trauma. Wie oft hatte er als Spion der Folter von Menschen beigewohnt ohne handeln zu können. Er ertrug ihre Geräusche als Zuschauer einfach nicht.  
Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er beobachten, dass sich seine Berührung positiv auf ihre Vitalwerte auszuwirken schien.  
Eine Tatsache, die ihn rührte.  
Als Poppy nach knapp einer halben Stunden die ersten Schritte zur Heilung beendet hatte und alles scheinbar ohne Komplikationen gelungen war, gab Snape die Hand der Patientin frei.  
Nur wenig später machte er sich an die Arbeit in seinem Labor.


	7. Chapter 7

_lilly, wie immer vielen Dank.  
An dieser Stelle war heute Nachmittag schon einmal ein Kapitel hochgeladen, aber das falsche;-)  
Falls es jemand gelesen haben sollte: nicht wundern, es kommt dann als nächstes.  
_

 **Tag 3 - Pläne**

Er war erledigt.  
Stunden hatte er im Labor gebraut und die warme und feuchte Luft hatte wohl ihr übriges zu all den Belastungen der vorherigen Tage getan.  
Als er Poppy den Trank mit den Antikörpern hinauf gebracht hatte, hatte diese regelrecht entsetzt reagiert.

"Severus, du siehst nicht viel besser aus, als damals nach der Schlacht, und da warst du mehr tot als lebendig.  
Sieh zu dass du dich hinlegst!"

Hatte sie despotisch befohlen.  
Sie wollte weiterhin Wache am Bett von Miss Wilks halten, sie, die selbst alles andere als erholt aussah.

Doch sie hatte keinen Widerspruch zugelassen und ihm dringend geraten, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.  
So lag er also wieder auf dem Sofa.  
Das er Poppys Befehl - anders ließen sich ihre Worte nicht beschreiben - tatsächlich gefolgt war, bewies seinen desaströsen Zustand. Früher hätte er die Zähne zusammengebissen und der Heilerin genau das Gegenteil beweisen wollen.  
Er hätte sie belächelt und eher sie in die Pause geschickt, als ihr zuzugestehen, dass sie Recht haben könnte. Aber das war hier und heute schlicht unmöglich, denn alles in ihm schrie nach Ruhe.  
Seine Schultern waren verspannt und schmerzten, die Augen brannten, sein Kopf dröhnte. Und doch brauchte er noch eine halbe Stunde um tatsächlich in den Schlaf zu finden.  
Denn er war auch euphorisch.  
Poppy hatte Erfolg gehabt, die Tumore waren zerstört und Miss Wilks war in den kurzen wachen Momenten zumindest ansprechbar gewesen. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden würden die Antikörper die Arbeit der Heilerin vollenden.  
Zumindest sollten sie das in dem Fall, dass sein gebrauter Trank sich als wirksam erwies. Aber daran zweifelte er wenig bis gar nicht. Brauen konnte er schließlich meisterlich. Die Rezeptur war zwar kompliziert, aber nicht in einem solchen Maß, als das es ihn an seine Grenzen geführt hatte. Von seiner Konstitution einmal abgesehen.  
In 24 Stunden würde Anny Wilks wohl vom Krebs geheilt sein.  
Und dann?  
Ehe er sich diesem Problem stellen musste, übermannte ihn dankenswerterweise der Schlaf.  
Er sah sich irgendwann auf einer Londoner Straße von einer jungen Frau verfolgt, die immer wieder Zugang zur magischen Welt einforderte, die ihn anflehte ihn doch wieder mit zurückzunehmen.  
In seine Verwunderung über diese Bitte hinein hörte er Poppys Stimme.

"Wach auf, Severus."

Unvermittelt setzte er sich auf und blickte die Heilerin mit vom Schlaf verwirrten Augen an.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Stunden vor Augen geführt hatte. Draußen war es bereits dunkel.

"Wie geht es ihr? "

Fragte Snape mit heiserer Stimme.  
Poppy lächelte ihn warm an.

"Sie hat den Eingriff gut überstanden und dein Trank wirkt. Ihre Blutbildung funktioniert wieder normal. Ich habe vorhin noch einen Zauber auf ihre Niere gesprochen, der die Funktion etwas erhöht.  
Mit viel Glück geht es ihr morgen früh schon bedeutend besser. Eine Weile wird sie noch Schmerzen haben, denn das magische Zellwachstum wirkt bei Mugglen etwas anders als bei uns. Vielleicht sogar einige Wochen lang, das dürfte aber tatsächlich eine der wenigen Sorgen sein.  
Ich konnte eben auch kurz mit ihr sprechen, sie war völlig klar, aber sehr schwach. In ihrem Körper wird eben auch gerade alles auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Du solltest sie heute Nacht gut überwachen. Es gibt Momente da steigt ihr Puls extrem an, aber er lässt sich mit einem simplen Zauber beherrschen. Deshalb habe ich dich erst einmal schlafen lassen."

Sie selbst sah sehr müde aus.  
Das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn, was sie allerdings augenblicklich mit einer Frage beiseite schob.

"Wie wird es mit ihr weiter gehen?"

Er erhob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

"Wenn Sie symptomfrei ist, morgen wie du sagst, bringe ich sie in ihre Welt zurück."

Die Heilerin musterte ihn eine ganze Weile still und er ließ es über sich ergehen.

"Wie willst du das anstellen?"

Fragte sie schließlich nach.  
Diese Frage hatte er während des Brauens für sich geklärt.  
Sie in das Krebszentrum nach Newcastle zu bringen, wäre die naheliegendste Lösung. Dann wäre sie eben doch dort hin verlegt worden.  
Es war naheliegend, aber nur auf den ersten Blick, nur so lange, bis man berücksichtigte, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass die Klinik überwacht wurde. Nein, dort würde er mit Sicherheit Auroren in die Arme laufen und es wäre damit klar, wer für das Verschwinden von Miss Wilks verantwortlich gewesen war.  
So hatte er sich gefragt, wie es mit ihr weiter gegangen wäre, wenn er sie nicht zu sich geholt hätte.  
Sie wäre binnen weniger Tage gestorben.  
In das konnte sie nicht zurück, ihr Verschwinden dort hatte zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, er würde sie in ein Hospiz bringen. Dort würde er Erinnerungen und Akten fälschen.  
Wie viel Arbeit würde das sein?  
Er brauchte eine kleine Lösung, überschaubar.  
Er ließ Poppy stehen und trat an ihr vorbei an sein Bücherregal.  
Mit wenigen Blicken hatte er gefunden, wonach er suchte.  
"Würde" war der Roman eines jungen Muggles, der seine letzten Monate, beherrscht von einer schweren Krankheit für die Nachwelt dokumentiert hatte.  
Er blätterte zu den letzten Seiten.  
Die katholische Kirche.  
Es gab Hospizhäuser, die von Nonnen betreiben wurden. Klein, sehr persönlich, ruhig.  
Ärzte schauten regelmäßig vorbei, aber die Hauptverantwortung trugen medizinisch ausgebildete Ordensschwestern, im Normalfall zwei bis drei, die sich je ausschließlich um einen Patienten und dessen Angehörige kümmerten.  
Er drehte sich zu Poppy um.

"Sie wird in gute Hände gelangen und wie durch ein Wunder wird sie nicht wie erwartet sterben. Irgendwann wird man sie untersuchen und feststellen, dass sie gesund ist.  
Mehr brauchst du nicht wissen."

Sie zögerte und so ergänzte er

"Bisher hast du nichts Verbotenes getan. Du könntest behaupten, nichts von ihrer Identität gewusst zu haben, oder dass ich dich darüber belogen habe.  
Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich strafbar machst."

Sie nickte zögernd und widerwillig.  
Dann

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Was sollte mit ihr sein?"

Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Was wohl? Wird sie sich an deine Version halten?"

Er neigte in einer skeptischen, ja fast zweifelnden Geste den Kopf

"Mit Sicherheit wird sie das. Es wird das sein, woran sie sich erinnert."

Es hatte Poppy wohl für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen, ihr anhaltendes Schweigen gepaart mit diesem ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck ließen für Snape keine andere Deutung zu.  
Schließlich fragte sie gepresst

"Du riskierst deine Freiheit, du holst sie in dieses Haus, rettest damit ihr Leben und willst, dass sie genau das vergisst. All das? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

Auf sein Nicken hin fragte sie sofort die unvermeidliche Frage

"Warum?  
Severus, deine Rettung ist ein Geschenk. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass du das Gesetz gebrochen hast, für sie.  
Die Diskussion an deiner Haustür war vorgestern sehr deutlich bis in dein Schlafzimmer zu hören. Du willst ihr das wieder nehmen?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

"Du kann so schrecklich pathetisch sein, Poppy Pomfrey.  
Sie wird gesund sein. Das ist mein und auch dein Geschenk an sie. Das bleibt, unabhängig von ihren Erinnerungen."

Die Medimagierin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nenn mich pathetisch, wenn es dir damit besser geht.  
Aber Unwissenheit kann eine Qual sein. Sie wird ihr Überleben nicht verstehen, es wird für sie nicht mehr als ein Zufall sein. Das ist doch nicht das selbe!"

Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab

"Ich habe das Gesetz gebrochen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, dieses Gesetz halte ich sogar für sinnvoll.  
Sie hat nichts von uns zu wissen! Sie ist ein Muggle, Poppy.  
Und das Ministerium kann mir kaum etwas vorwerfen, wenn am Ende kein Schaden entstanden ist."

Die Heilerin schnaubte

"Es fehlt noch das "nur", um dich den herzlosen und skrupellosen Mann in Perfektion spielen lassen. Sie ist nur ein Muggle."

Er reagierte nicht und so fügte sie hinzu.

"Wenn sie nichts von uns zu wissen hat, warum ist die dann hier? Tu nicht so, als sei sie dir egal."

Nein, egal war sie ihm sicher nicht. Sie interessierte ihn weit mehr als es ihm lieb war.

"Es bleibt dabei."

Fauchte er mit aller Endgültigkeit, die er aufbringen konnte.  
Poppy seufzte resigniert auf und schob sie sich an ihm vorbei.  
Während sie ihre Sachen im Flur zusammen suchte, gab sie ihm kühl Anweisungen für die Nacht.  
Er sollte den Puls und die Temperatur von Miss Wilks anhaltend mit einem Alarmzauber überwachen. Die Tränke für den nächsten Morgen hatte sie bereits im Schlafzimmer auf den Nachttisch bereitgestellt.

"Gute Nacht und bis morgen früh."

Rief sie noch, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich laut ins Schloss fallen ließ.


	8. Chapter 8

Wie immer, vielen Dank, lilly.

 **Tag 4 - Nicht mehr als ein Ausgleich**

So sehr der theatralische Abgang von Poppy ihn auch verärgert hatte, vordergründig war Snape ihr natürlich nach wie vor unendlich dankbar. In diesen Stunden auch sehr für die Pause, die sie ihm den ganzen Nachmittag und frühen Abend gegönnt hatte. Ohne den erholsamen Schlaf, hätte er die Nacht kaum überstehen können.  
Die Vitalalarme hatten ständig ein Signal gegeben, so dass er sich zunächst resignierend mit einem Buch auf den Stuhl in seinem Schlafzimmer gesetzt hatte. Oft hatte er die Seiten mehr als einmal lesen müssen, nicht nur, weil ein schriller Ton ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte und er den Zustand von Miss Wilks per Zauber hatte stabilisieren müssen. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu der schlafenden Frau abgedriftet.  
Er hatte tatsächlich begonnen sich zu fragen, was aus ihr werden würde.  
Nun, da feststand, dass sie überleben würde, räumten die Sorgen in ihm wohl das Feld und schufen Platz für gänzlich andere Überlegungen.  
Sein Anstand sagte ihm, er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm dankbar war. In seinem Leben hatte sehr viel Schuld auf sich geladen und dies war eine Möglichkeit, etwas davon wieder gut zu machen. Und Wiedergutmachung erfolgte ohne Gegenleistung.  
Und doch war da immer wieder dieser leise Gedanke, der ihn genau von dieser durch und durch anständigen Betrachtung fortzog.  
Warum hatte er sie hier her geholt?  
Wiedergutmachung, ja, auch.  
Aber war da nicht viel mehr der Reiz an ihr gewesen? Er hatte nicht wissen können, wie schlecht es um sie stand und doch hatte er schon vor dem Krankenhaus den Entschluss gefasst, sie heilen zu wollen. Um ihretwillen, dass gestand er sich ein, sie war ein Mensch, den er einfach nicht tot hatte wissen wollen. Aber schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war in ihm die Erkenntnis gewesen, dass sie ihm dafür sicher dankbar wäre. Und ein jedes Mal, wenn ihn genau dieser Gedanke beschlich, war nichts mehr anständig an ihm.

Sie war eine wirklich hübsche, junge Frau und er würde selten bis gar nicht in den Genuss einer solchen kommen. Sie würde in wenigen Stunden geheilt sein, nicht vollständig genesen, aber geheilt...  
Was hatte es ihm gebracht, sich vor zwei Tagen zu sagen, er wäre kein Vergewaltiger, wenn er sich nun vorstellte, sie schlicht zu bitten? Sie würde vergessen was geschehen war und er würde ihr versprechen...  
Nein, er wollte ihren Dank nicht. Nicht in den klaren und überlegten Momenten.

Irgendwann hatte sich der Puls von Miss Wilks anhaltend beruhigt.  
Er war noch immer leicht erhöht, aber nicht mehr in besorgniserregenden Bereichen.  
Sie hatte sich in dieser Nacht kaum gerührt und war nicht einmal erwacht.  
Snape ging gegen vier in das Wohnzimmer und fand tatsächlich weitere drei Stunden Schlaf. Doch kaum erwachte er, führten seine Beine ihn wie automatisch wieder in das Schlafzimmer. Er wusste, es ging ihr gut, andernfalls hätte ihn ein schriller Alarmton geweckt.  
Er wollte sie sehen.  
So stand er im Türrahmen, sein Blick lag auf dem Bett.  
Sie schlief noch immer wie ein Stein, obwohl es draußen zunehmend hell wurde. Ihre Atemzüge waren ruhig und tief. Das erste Mal, seit dem sie hier war, wirkte sie wirklich entspannt, sie schien nicht in irgendeiner Form zu leiden.  
Es würde der erste und letzte Morgen dieser Art sein.  
Von ihren Vitalwerten unabhängig konnte selbst Snape deutlich erkennen, dass es ihr besser ging. Sollte ihm Poppy das später fachlich bestätigen, sollte Miss Wilks tatsächlich geheilt sein, würde er nach London apperieren. Er würde ein geeignetes Hospiz suchen und die notwendigen Vorkehrungen treffen. Dann, nach seiner Rückkehr, würde er ihr die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage nehmen und sie in ihre Welt zurückbringen.  
Es ging nur um vier Tage.  
Poppy meinte, es wäre wichtig für sie, sich zu erinnern. Er konnte diesen Gedanken kaum ertragen. Das Gefühl, dass sie sich wohlmöglich in seiner Schuld sah und er einen Ausgleich einfordern könnte.  
In seinem Inneren schien es zu brodeln. Bilder stiegen in ihm auf, von einer Frau, die sich ihm einvernehmlich hingab, die ihn berührte, küsste.

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn sich abwenden, gerade als Miss Wilks - sicher auch durch das unerwartete Geräusch - sich zu regen begann.  
Poppys eigentlich immer währende gute Laune schien zurückgekehrt. Sie erwähnte den vergangenen Abend zunächst mit keiner Silbe.  
Snape blieb im Wohnzimmer, während sie die nötigen Untersuchungen an der jungen Frau vornahm. Als die Heilerin kaum eine viertel Stunde später ins Wohnzimmer kam, verkündete sie freudig

"Es sieht alles gut aus. Der Trank wirkt ausgezeichnet. Mein Diagnosezauber konnte keine Tumorzellen mehr feststellen. "

Er nickte. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln fuhr sie daraufhin fort

"Ich habe ihr gestern schon etwas zur Stärkung der Muskulatur gegeben, sie konnte aufstehen und ist jetzt duschen.  
Sie ist geheilt, Severus."

Mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme fragte er

"Kann ich sie eine Weile hier allein lassen?"

"Ja, natürlich, es geht ihr gut. Warte aber bitte noch, bis sie etwas gegessen hat, nur wegen ihrem Kreislauf. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll zum Frühstück herunter kommen, sie muss sich etwas bewegen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür.

"Ich werde mich jetzt von ihr verabschieden."

Mit einem Blick über die Schulter

"Ich kenne dich lange genug, Severus. Ich weiß, dass es nahezu unmöglich ist, dich von etwas zu überzeugen, wenn du eine Entscheidung gefällt hast. Aber denke bitte noch einmal über ihre Rückkehr nach. Sie sollte es nicht vergessen. Das ist meine Meinung."

Sie kannte ihn nicht.  
Sie wusste mit Sicherheit nicht, dass er sich in Naturalien bezahlen lassen wollte.

Wenig später verabschiedete sich Poppy von ihm, er war wieder mit Anny Wilks allein. Mit ihr und seinen Grübeleien.  
Der Gedanke, dass gerade eine nackte Frau unter seiner Dusche gestanden hatte, ließ ihn zu seiner Violine greifen.  
Er wollte spielen, zunächst etwas einfaches, melodisches, etwas, was in seiner Tonfolge so logisch erschien, dass es sich fast von selbst ergeben würde. Er schloss die Augen.  
Lullaby for Kamila.  
Mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass die ersten Töne tatsächlich kratzten, doch nach und nach fand er in das Spiel und er genoss die Töne, die er selbst aus dem Instrument heraus lockte, die ihn warm umhüllten. Nachdem er die letzten Noten des jüdisch klingenden Liedes gespielt hatte, fühlte er sich aufgeräumter, sortierter.  
Nahtlos wagte er sich an das nächste Stück, eines aus der Oper Thais von Massenet. Die Musik ließ sich einfach nur als lieblich bezeichnen ließ, selbst er fand keine anderen Worte dafür. Sie war frei von Melancholie und der gewählte Titel "Meditation" schien unglaublich passend.  
Er musste tatsächlich so sehr in seinem Spiel versunken gewesen sein, dass er ihre Schritte nicht gehört hatte. Irgendwann öffnete er schlicht die Augen und sah Anny Wilks im schlichten T-Shirt und Jogginghose im Türrahmen lehnen.  
Augenscheinlich hörte sie ihm zu.  
Er, der es nicht gewöhnt war, vor Publikum zu spielen, überlegte tatsächlich abzubrechen. Aber zum einen war es ihm klar gewesen, dass man die Musik im ganzen Haus hören würde als er zu spielen begonnen hatte und zum anderen genoss er die reine Konzentration auf die Noten zu sehr, als das er es beenden wollte.  
Vor ihr hatte er fliehen wollen, so würde er einen Teufel tun und für sie zu Spielen aufhören.  
So schloss er seine Augen wieder und vergaß ihre Anwesenheit.  
Als er schließlich am Ende des Stücks die Augen wieder öffnete, musterte sie ihn.

"Das war sehr schön."

Sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und es klang ehrlich.  
Kurz überlegte er, doch dann deutete er mit dem Bogen auf das Sofa und sie verstand das Angebot. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr er fort, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu ihr gesagt zu haben.  
Wieder gelang es ihm, sie zu verdrängen.  
Er spielte die Stücke, die er sicher und auch ohne Blick in die entsprechenden Noten beherrschte. Die zweite Violinromanze von Beethoven, die ohne Orchester als Gegenpart nicht so imposant, aber doch kaum weniger schön klang und eines der Nachtlieder von Chopin.  
Dann fühlte er sich sicher und eingespielt genug, um sich an ein Stück zu wagen, dass ihm mehr Raum für Improvisation bot. Musik, die in sich schon weinende, manchmal auch fast kratzende oder schrille Elemente bot, so dass ein leichtes Fehlspiel von ihm die Harmonie noch nicht einmal angreifen würde.  
Als er vor 25 Jahren mit dem Musizieren begonnen hatte, hatte er eine Schwäche für die ungarische Musik entwickelt. Sie war voller Gegensätze, manchmal eben bewusst schrill und trotzdem schön. Ein Stück konnte in sich tief melancholische Abschnitte bergen, die plötzlich und unvermittelt in pure Lebensfreude umschlugen. Sie ließ sich auf Grund dieser Emotionalität nicht leicht für ihn spielen und doch gelang es ihm manchmal auf überraschend gute Weise. Zumindest beurteilte er selbst es so.  
Der fünfte Ungarische Tanz von Brahms war ein Paradebeispiel für diese Gegensätze.  
Am Anfang spielte man Töne in weiten Bögen, um unvermittelt in eine schnelle Tonfolge zu wechseln. Überhaupt kam es immer wieder zu Wechseln der Geschwindigkeit und auch der Notenlänge. Ruhige und melancholische Töne, wechselten sich mit wütenden oder auch euphorischen ab.  
In dieser Stimmung wechselte er sofort zum Czardas von Monti, der klagend begann und im Mittelteil eine unerwartete Wendung nahm, in dem er Töne in nahezu fingergefährdender Manier abverlangte. Tiefe Traurigkeit schlug in Snapes Wahrnehmung in wütenden Enthusiasmus um. Und gerade wenn man sich an dieses erhöhte Tempo gewöhnt, ja wenn es einen gefangenen genommen hatte, verlangsamte es sich wieder.  
Er spielte sanfte Töne, die eher dem Singen eines Vogels als dem Spiel auf einer Geige ähnelten. Am Ende wieder eine dramatische Beschleunigung, aber anders diesmal, der Tanz lief in völlig positiver Stimmung aus.  
Es war das letzte Stück das er an diesem Morgen spielte und er ließ die Violine angestrengt und schweratmend sinken. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf das Sofa, auf dem Miss Wilks sich beeilte, einige Tränen von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.  
Er schnaubte spöttisch und beeilte sich das Instrument in den dazugehörigen Kasten zu verstauen.

"Danke."

Hörte er sie sagen.  
Sein Inneres zog sich zusammen. Wüsste sie, was es in ihm auslöste, würde sie dieses Wort mit Sicherheit meiden.

"Kommen Sie mit in die Küche."

Sagte er harsch.  
Wortlos setzte sie sich kurz darauf an den Tisch und er stellte ihr ebenso wortlos etwas Toast, Butter und ein Glas Wasser bereit.  
Während Sie aß, lehnte er mit einigem Abstand an der Arbeitsplatte und sagte

"Ich werde Sie gleich eine Weile allein in diesem Haus lassen. In den Räumen, die sie schon kennen, dürfen Sie sich gern frei bewegen, aber öffnen Sie keine der Türen, die bisher verschlossen waren."

Er gab sich keine Mühe die Drohung zu verbergen und ihr Schlucken signalisierte ihm, dass sie sie verstanden hatte. Sie wirkte verschreckt und er erkannte, dass ihre Rollen tatsächlich verschoben waren. Sie strahlte etwas devotes aus und senkte nun auch tatsächlich den Blick. Er hatte in diesem Moment die Oberhand, da kam keine von ihr provokant freundliche Entgegnung. Das war das, worum er all die Jahre wöchentlich gespielt hatte und nun wollte er es nicht haben. Er wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe.

"Heute Abend werden Sie nach London zurückkehren. Es gibt dafür noch einiges vorzubereiten."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging in den Flur.

"Warten Sie bitte."

Snape blieb erst stehen, als er es ohnehin musste, um sich seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe an der Garderobe anziehen. Miss Wilks schloss zu ihm auf und trat näher an ihn heran, als es ihm lieb war.

"Was Sie getan haben, ist unfassbar. Ich bin Ihnen dankbarer, als ich es ausdrücken kann und ich werde das alles niemals vergessen."

Es waren ihre Nähe und die Worte, die er nicht hatte hören wollen, die ihn scharf sagen ließen

"Doch, genau das werden Sie."

Als wolle er sie dafür abstrafen, seiner unausgesprochenen Forderung einfach den Mund zu halten, nicht nachgekommen zu sein.  
Einen Moment schaute sie ihn zweifelnd an, ehe sie fragte

"Was soll das heißen?"

Er drehte sich vollends zu ihr um und verschränkte die Arme der Brust

"Es ist nicht so schwer zu verstehen, oder? Sie werden sich an diese Tage nicht erinnern, es vergessen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fragte mit deutlichem Entsetzen in der Stimme

"Warum?"

"Weil es besser so ist."

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ich werde niemals etwas sagen, ich schwöre es!"

Sie klang so verzweifelt, dass er etwas beherrschter sagte

"Es geht nicht nur darum. Es geht um so viel mehr, Dinge die sie nicht verstehen können."

Aber sie schien seine Worte gar nicht gehört zu haben.

"Nehmen Sie mir das nicht weg!"

Die Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, ließen ihn kalt sagen

"Sparen Sie sich Ihre Hysterie, sie wird nichts ändern."

Anny Wilks wischte sich in einer wütenden Geste über die Augen und sagte

"Ich will es nicht vergessen."

"Was? Was wollen Sie nicht vergessen? Meine angenehme Gegenwart? Überlegen Sie sich genau das gut, ich kann Ihnen versprechen, es wäre sicher nicht in Ihrem Sinne, in meiner Schuld zu stehen."

Sie wirkte irritiert, etwas, was sich aber scheinbar nicht auf seinen letzten Satz bezog.

"Warum rücken Sie sich in ein so schlechtes Licht? Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Sie haben ein Gesetzt gebrochen, für mich... "

Er hob seine Hand und sie verstand die Geste entsprechend und schwieg.  
Für sie...  
Was glaubte sie, was er in ihr sah?  
Dachte sie, er wäre als strahlender Ritter an das Krankenlager der Frau geeilt, die er im verborgenen anbetete?  
Entsetzen ergriff ihn. War es das, was sie glaubte? War es das, was er tat?  
Wie kindisch wäre ein solches Verhalten. Als ließen sich seine eigenen Zweifel einfach mit einer gegenteiligen Behauptung wegwischen, sagte er

"Miss Wilks, ich bin schlecht. So schlecht, wie Sie es sich nicht einmal vorstellen können. Sie wissen gar nichts von mir, aber schwöre Ihnen, schon die Hälfte würde reichen, um Sie die Flucht ergreifen zu lassen."

Er sah sie ein Stück zurückweichen, doch er war noch nicht fertig. Es war, als wollte er sich selbst etwas beweisen.

"Im Übrigen, Sie sind nicht mehr, als eine sich bietende Gelegenheit. Ich habe sehr viel wieder gutzumachen.  
Sie sind meine Chance dazu. Ihr Leben gegen ein anderes. Das klingt doch fair, oder nicht?"

Er sah sie stumm den Kopf schütteln, ehe sie sich ruckartig von ihm abwendete und die Treppe hinauf ging.  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, verließ er ohne weiteres Wort das Haus.  
Er war kein Ritter. Und ganz gewiss wollte er nicht ihren Dank.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tag 4 - Flucht vor der Erkenntnis  
**

Es dämmerte bereits, als Snape zurückkehrte.  
Seine Suche hatte insgesamt weit mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Im ersten Hospiz, das überhaupt annähernd seinen Kriterien entsprach, war kein Bett frei gewesen. Da stieß selbst er mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten an Grenzen. Augenscheinlich wurde viel und langwierig in London gestorben.  
Schließlich war es ihm gelungen, ein geeignetes Haus zu finden, unweit von Westminster Abby.  
Er hatte sich dort als Angehöriger vorgestellt und nachdem der Priester ihm alle Fragen zufriedenstellend hatte beantworten können, war es ein leichtes gewesen, auch noch den wohl zukünftig pflegenden Schwestern vorgestellt zu werden. Es waren nur drei. Und die Anwesenheit dieser vier Personen hatte Snape sogleich genutzt und seine wohlüberlegte Geschichte in ihre Erinnerungen gepflanzt.  
Anny Wilks war für sie vor drei Tagen vom St. Georges aus in dieses Haus gekommen. Sie war dem Tod sehr nah gewesen und nun würde es ihr schrittweise immer besser gehen. Sie würden sich zunächst nicht darüber wundern, dass sie wieder aufstehen und essen konnte. Sie würden sie mit Freude in den nahen Park begleiten, in der Gewissheit, dass der Herr ihr noch ein paar Tage schenken wollte.  
Der betreuende Arzt würde morgen früh zur Visite erscheinen. Snape würde ihm auflauern, ihn ebenfalls manipulieren und instruieren, frühestens in vier Wochen stutzig darüber zu werden, dass eine der Patientinnen ihrer schweren Krebserkrankung zum Trotz noch immer lebte. Erst nach dieser Frist sollten Untersuchungen veranlasst werden, die ihre vollständige Heilung zu Tage fördern würden.  
Es wäre dann keine Heilung von einem Tag auf den anderen, sondern etwas, was für die Muggle vielleicht noch irgendwie zu erklären war. Bis dahin sollte der Arzt der palliativen Devise folgen, dass man nur die Symptome betrachtete, nicht aber die Krankheit an sich, die ja in ihrem Stadium eigentlich nicht mehr zu besiegen wäre.  
Sie wäre in guten Händen, da war sich Snape sicher. Ihn würde sie vergessen haben, ihn und die Vorstellung, die sie von ihm hatte. Und ihre Dankbarkeit.

Sein eigenes Haus lag bei seiner Rückkehr in völliger Stille.  
Er zog sich Schuhe und Mantel aus und lief dann in bemüht ruhigen Schritten die Treppe hinauf.  
Anny Wilks stand am Fenster und starrte stumm in die zunehmende Dunkelheit. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat.  
Auf dem Bett stand ihre fertig gepackte Reisetasche. Sie trug wie am morgen Jogginghose und T-Shirt.

"Ich sehe, Sie sind bereit?"

Sie drehte sich noch immer nicht um, fragte aber leise

"Woher wussten Sie, dass ich im Krankenhaus lag?"

Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug.  
Warum sollte er jetzt noch lügen? Es war bedeutungslos.

"Ich habe in der Apotheke nach Ihnen gefragt."

Sie nickte

"Warum, wenn ich Ihnen doch egal bin? Jeden Tag sterben Menschen an Krankheiten oder Unfällen. Sie hätten sich nicht die Mühe machen müssen, nach mir zu fragen. Ein Gang in ein beliebiges Krankenhaus hätte genügt."

Er erwiderte nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?  
Sie fuhr fort, als sein Schweigen anhielt.

"Ich wäre ganz allein gestorben. Es ist niemand mehr gekommen... "

Nun drehte sie sich doch wieder zu ihm um.

"Sie werden mir die Erinnerung daran nehmen, dass ich nicht von allen verdrängt worden bin."

Wieder diese Tränen.

"Sie haben an mich gedacht.  
Sie können unmöglich so schlecht sein, wie Sie tun. So wie Sie schon immer getan haben.  
Ich habe Sie oft lächeln sehen, wenn Sie gegangen sind."

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ihre Maßstäbe um einen Menschen in gut oder schlecht zu kategorisieren sind erstaunlich. Ein Lächeln... Wollen Sie ein paar Tatsachen?"

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er sie mit dem Kopf schütteln.

"Warum nicht? Weil es womöglich Ihr Bild zerstört?"

"Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn ich nur das sehen würde, was ich in den letzten Tagen erlebt habe?"

Eine Frage, die sich sehr leicht beantworten ließ. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr. Er stand ihr ganz nah. Warum nicht ehrlich antworten?

"Weil Sie nur sehr wenig von mir gesehen haben. Sie wollen wissen, warum ich Sie gerettet habe?"

Das erste Mal sah er es scheinbar selbst klar vor sich. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.

"Sie sind so unverschämt halsstarrig, dass es mir ein Bedürfnis ist, meine Hände an diesen Hals zu legen."

Die zuckte zusammen, als er sie tatsächlich auf ihre Schultern platzierte und sie schluckte angestrengt, als er mit den Daumen ganz vorsichtig an ihrer Haut entlang strich.

"Ich möchte Mensch kontrollieren und sehr oft gelingt mir das. Nicht bei Ihnen, Sie haben mich herausgefordert. Ich wollte über all die Jahre Ihre Tränen sehen, Miss Wilks. Denn das ist etwas, was ich hervorbringen kann. Ich wollte Sie und Ihre unangebrachte Freundlichkeit brechen."

Er neigte sich hinab und strich mit seinem Gesicht am ihrem entlang. Er flüsterte nur noch.

"Die Menschen fürchten mich. Und gerade Sie sollten das auch tun. Sie üben eine ganz erschreckende Anziehung auf mich aus, selbst in diesem Zustand, der alles andere als anmutig ist. Ich will das Sie all das vergessen, damit ich nie auf die Idee komme, Ihren Dank einzufordern. Denn in diesem Fall... "

Er richtete sich wieder auf und sagte mit einer gänzlich anderen, kalten Stimme.

"... würden Sie sich in diesem Bett wiederfinden.  
Sie stehen in der Schuld eines Magiers, so lange Sie sich dessen bewusst sind, kann ich alles von Ihnen verlangen. Ich würde sie kosten, Miss Wilks, ich würde alles auskosten, was mir ihr Körper bieten kann. Ich will Sie besitzen und Sie sollten mir sehr dankbar sein, dass ich gerade noch genug Anstand besitze, um nicht zu tun, was mir seit Tagen im Kopf herumspukt. Ich entbinde Sie von Ihrer Schuld."

Sie wich vor ihm zurück und er ließ es zu, in dem er die losließ

"Wollen Sie sich erinnern?"

Fragte er herablassend.  
Doch statt darauf zu antworten, sagte sie

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das tatsächlich wollen. Dann würden Sie es mir doch nicht sagen. Sie würden mir doch keine Wahl lassen."

Sagte sie völlig verzweifelt.  
Er setzte ihr nach.  
Warum konnte sie nicht einfach ihren Mund halten? Warum war sie nicht so devot wie am Morgen? Warum fürchtete sie ihn nicht?  
Er umfasste grob ihre Unterarme und zog sie zu sich heran. Er wusste, dass er ihr weh tat, doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Nie tat sie, was er erwartete.

"Reizen Sie mich nicht.  
Wer schreit und keucht, kann keine Widerworte geben. Es gibt kaum eine bessere Art der Unterwerfung als Sex, meinen Sie nicht?"

Sie schaute ihn wie paralysiert an.  
Sein Herz schlug in schnellen Schlägen. Sie würde es vergessen, alles würde sie vergessen.  
Er drängte sie an die nahe Wand und als sie ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, neigte er seinen Kopf und kostete sie tatsächlich.  
Sein Kuss, den er sich rau erdacht hatte, war scheu. Ein sanftes Auflegen seiner Lippen auf ihre. Sie hätte ihm ausweichen können, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie ließ es geschehen.  
Er gab ihre Arme frei und sie ließ sie einfach sinken. Sie versuchte gar nicht, sich zu befreien.  
Wie elektrisiert zuckte er zurück.  
Sein Blick musste sie erschrecken, denn ihre Worte waren flehend.

"Ich halte Sie nicht für schlecht."

Doch er hörte sie schon kaum noch.  
Er war ein Narr. Er hatte sie bedroht und eingeschüchtert um sie am Ende wie ein Kind zu küssen. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich zu wehren.  
Er machte sich lächerlich.  
Ein Mann von 46 Jahren, der sich zu einer Frau hingezogen fühlte, die er überhaupt nicht kannte. Und das auch noch deutlich zeigte.  
Die Peinlichkeit ließ seinen Entschluss nur noch verlockender wirken.  
Von ihr unbemerkt ließ er seinen Zauberstab von seinem Ärmel in seine Hand gleiten.  
Sie registrierte sein Vorhaben erst in dem Moment, in dem er den Zauber sprach.

"Oblivate."

Kurz wirkte sie entsetzt, doch dann sank sie bewusstlos in seine Arme.  
Eine ganze Weile hielt er sie einfach, dann ließ er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden sinken.  
Er schaute sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Die Kommode hatte sie leer geträumt, nichts würde zurück bleiben.  
So brachte er sie fort.

Diesmal vergingen nur wenige Minuten, bis er nach Hause zurückkehrte.  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag griff er zur Violine. Doch beruhigte ihn nicht, zu spielen.  
Als er die Augen schloss, konnte er sie vor sich sehen, wie sie unweit von ihm im Türrahmen gestanden hatte.  
Die Musik hatte sie berührt. Er hatte sie dafür belächelt.  
Er kannte sie nicht. Und daran würde sich nichts ändern.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo Lilly, schön, dass du noch dabei bist. Ich denke ein Teil deiner Fragen werden in diesem Kapitel beantwortet._

* * *

 **Die 10 Monate danach - Vom Suchen und Finden**

Blickte Severus Snape auf die vergangenen Monate zurück, konnte er in so manchem Moment nur verwundert den Kopf schütteln. Gerade kam er von einem der inzwischen immer häufiger stattfindenden Mittagessen mit dem Zaubereiminister aus der Winkelgasse.  
Kingsley hatte an einem Morgen im März - knapp zwei Monate nach der Rettung von Anny Wilks - vor seiner Tür gestanden und ihn mit den Worten

"Guten Tag, Mister Anderby  
Es freut mich einen der bedeutendsten Meister auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke endlich kennenzulernen."

begrüßt.  
Snape hatte daraufhin nur etwas unverständliches geknurrt und die Tür freigegeben.  
Er hatte in diesem Moment noch geglaubt, Poppy hätte ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und Kingsley erzählt, wo er wohnte und unter welchem Namen er heute tätig war. Genau das hatte sie nämlich immer wieder gedroht, seit sie einander wiedergetroffen hatten. Seit seinem Hilferuf.  
Ihre Besuche waren regelmäßig geworden und sie standen sich näher, als es jemals der Fall gewesen war. Manchmal war es erschreckend, wie gut sie ihn und seine Gedankengänge zu kennen schien. Aber sie kannte ihn ja auch seit seinem elften Lebensjahr. Sie hatte - wenn auch nach anfänglichem Protest - akzeptiert, dass er nicht mehr über Miss Wilks sprechen wollte. Er hatte sie und gerade diesen letzten Abend vergessen wollen.  
Mit seiner Vermutung hatte er allerdings Unrecht gehabt.  
Bei entspanntem Tee voller Vorwürfe darüber, dass der Tränkemeister über acht Jahre jeglichen Kontakt zu früheren Wegbegleitern abgebrochen hatte und seit seinem Freispruch unauffindbar gewesen war, hatte der Minister plötzlich und unvermittelt gefragt

"Tiberius Anderby ist Stammkunde der Hippokrates Apotheke, richtig?"

Snape hatte seine Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt und war froh gewesen, nicht gerade in diesem Moment getrunken zu haben. Er hätte sich vor Schreck garantiert daran verschluckt.  
Dies war also so etwas wie eine offizielle Befragung.  
Kingsley hatte seine Adresse mit Sicherheit vom Ministerium erhalten.  
Gänzlich ruhig war dennoch seine Antwort gewesen

"Ja und nein.  
Er ist es noch, denkt aber gerade ernsthaft darüber nach, das Geschäft zu wechseln."

Kingsley hatte genickt und dann sehr ernst gesagt

"Keine Spiele, Severus.  
Im Januar war eine Angestellte der Apotheke für vier Tage verschwunden. Nach ihrer Rückkehr war sie von einer tödlichen Krankheit geheilt. Die Auroren sind sich ziemlich sicher, dass bei der Geschichte Magie im Spiel war.. ."

Snape hatte den Minister unterbrochen

"Was heißt ziemlich sicher? Zwei von deinem Ministerium waren damals hier und haben mich wegen Zaubern zur Gedächtnismanipulation befragt. Es hieß, man habe in den Erinnerungen von Betroffenen Spuren eines solchen Zaubers gefunden."

Kingsley Miene war darauf von einem Lächeln gezeichnet gewesen

"Ja und nein.  
Die Erinnerungen des Arztes und der Schwester waren unscharf. Eindeutig nachzuweisen war da aber nichts. Wer auch immer am Werk war, er war perfekt.  
Warst du es?"

Snapes Augenbrauen waren scheinbar überrascht in die Höhe gewandert.

"Ich?"

"Du. Es sind andernfalls ein paar viele Zufälle, meinst du nicht?  
Du kennst sie, wie ich nun seit drei Tagen weiß. Sie verschwindet und als sie wieder gefunden wird, ist sie geheilt.  
Ein bisschen zu viel, um an einen Fehler in der Organisation des Krankenhauses zu glauben. Als sie wieder aufgetaucht war, haben wir unsere Ermittlungen zunächst eingestellt, denn offensichtlich war niemand zu Schaden gekommen und niemand erzählte über unsere Welt.  
Aber seit zwei Wochen ist Anny Wilks nun erneut Thema. Über einige Umwege erreichte uns die Mitteilung, sie sei völlig gesund. Und ihre Ärzte können nicht wirklich sagen, was sie geheilt hat. Ein Wunder!  
Nein, mir ist das ein Zufall zu viel."

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt.

"Und doch können es Zufälle sein."

Man konnte ihm nichts nachweisen.  
Die Tatsache, dass Kingsley ihm gegenüber offen die Vermutungen besprochen hatte, hatte deutlich davon gezeugt. Er hatte nichts in der Hand, außer seiner - zugegebenermaßen richtigen - Vermutung.  
Sein Gegenüber hatte nach einigem Zögern genickt und das Thema nicht wieder aufgegriffen. Wohl auch, weil es so viel anderes zu besprechen hab.

Gefolgt waren immer häufigere Besuche von Poppy und dem Minister und schließlich war Snape von beiden überredet worden, in die magische Welt zurückzukehren.  
Über Jahre hatte er sich gesagt, er brauche keine anderen Menschen, aber die Erzählungen der zwei zunehmend von ihm gern gesehenen Gäste, hatten in ihm eine tiefe Sehnsucht ausgelöst. So viele Orte hatte er viel zu lange nicht gesehen.  
So war er tatsächlich zurück gekehrt, mit Pauken und Trompeten, als Überraschungsgast am neunten Jahrestag der finalen Schlacht um Hogwarts.  
Die Reporter hatten sich auf ihn gestürzt, genauso ehemalige Kollegen und Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, hatte ihm dieses Wiedersehen tatsächlich gut getan, es war sogar besser gewesen, als in seiner positivsten Vorstellung.  
Es hatte etwas von einer Heimkehr gehabt.  
Und es hatte ihn abgelenkt, zumindest zeitweise, von Anny Wilks, der er wohl diese Entwicklung indirekt zu verdanken hatte.  
Wegen ihr hatte Snape Kontakt zu Poppy aufgenommen und wegen ihr hatte Kingsley an die Tür geklopft.  
Anfangs hatte er viele Einladungen angenommen. Nicht jede sich bietende, er war noch immer Stolz genug, sich nicht mit jemandem vom Tagespropheten an einen Tisch zu setzen, aber gegen eine Zusammenkunft wie beispielsweise mit Arthur Weasley, die sich nun auch in unregelmäßigen Abständen wiederholte, hatte er nichts einzuwenden gehabt.  
Es hatte ihm gut getan und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal akzeptierter und respektierter als jemals zuvor in der magischen Welt. Es hatte keine Misstöne gegeben - zumindest von den Stimmen, die ihn interessierten - , im Gegenteil, ein jeder der früheren Wegbegleiter schien erfreut, wenn er ihn traf. Anders als damals umgab auch nicht mehr alle ein bedrückendes Schweigen, sondern es wurde offen über die damalige Zeit und den Krieg erzählt.  
Offensichtlich waren Wunden verheilt.  
Er erhielt sogar diverse Entschuldigungen, die er allerdings von sich wies. Das Misstrauen hatte zu Dumbledores Plan gehört, es für das Gelingen sogar unbedingt erforderlich gewesen und er hatte auch nicht viel dafür getan, als vertrauenswürdig zu gelten.  
Es hatte offenbar Zeit benötigt, bis aus dem Wissen um seine Rolle im Krieg bei vielen auch wirklich Bewusstsein geworden war. Sie hatten es wohl anfangs nicht begreifen können. Es war Poppy, die ihm das erklärt hatte und sein tägliches Erleben schien ihre Worte zu bestätigen.  
Zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit fühlte er sich nicht wie ein Einsiedler. Tiberius Anderby war in der magischen Welt kein notwendiges Pseudonym mehr.  
Voller Anerkennung wurde nun über die erfolgreiche Forschung von Severus Snape berichtet.

Ja, all das lenkte ihn ab, für genau zwei Monate.  
Im Juli setzte er fort, was er Anfang Mai begonnen hatte.  
Er suchte Anny Wilks.  
Er zweifelte nicht an seiner Entscheidung und würde nicht anders handeln, hätte er die Gelegenheit dazu. Aber er wollte sie sehen. Er wollte ihr gesundes Ich betrachten und sich vielleicht sogar zufrieden den Gedanken zugestehen, dass er ihr ein Weiterleben ermöglicht hatte.  
Er wollte sie nur sehen, das sagte er sich immer wieder.

Sie war nie in die Hippokrates Apotheke zurückgekehrt. Von einer der anderen Angestellten wusste er, dass sie gekündigt hatte. Doch leider hatte er beim Eindringen in deren Geist nicht herausfinden können, was sie nun tat.  
Sie war gegangen, ohne irgendwem zu sagen wohin.  
So hatte Snape begonnen nach und nach die Apotheken Londons aufzusuchen.  
Es gab unzählige und immer wieder machte er sich bewusst, dass sie auch gänzlich fortgezogen sein, oder einem anderen Beruf nachgehen könnte. Dieses Bewusstsein hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, in jeder Woche von neuem zu hoffen.  
Für das neue Jahr hatte er sich aber bereits vorgenommen, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Sollte er sie bis Dezember nicht gefunden haben, dann würde er Mugglebehörden aufsuchen und dort wohl wieder die Regeln seiner Gesellschaft übertreten. Er würde wieder zaubern und manipulieren, um herauszubekommen, was aus ihr geworden war.  
Er wollte sie sehen. Nur sehen.

Und dann, im Oktober, sah er sie tatsächlich.  
Es war eine dieser ganz kleinen Traditionsapotheken, die immer mehr aus dem Stadtbild Londons verschwanden. Hohe Holzregale standen an den Wänden und Snape erkannte mit einem Blick, dass dies ein Geschäft mit Sachkunde war. Im Mittelpunkt standen nämlich nicht gut ausgeleuchtete Präparate der modernen Pharmaindustrie, sondern einzelne Wirkstoffe und eigene Anmischungen.  
Miss Wilks stand hinter dem Tresen und sprach gerade mit einer jungen Kundin.  
Sie sah im Vergleich zur Zeit vor ihrer Erkrankung kaum verändert aus - bis auf ihre Haare, die nicht mehr gewellt, sondern sehr gelockt waren und gerade bis an das Kinn reichten - so dass man meinen könnte, es habe ihre Krankheit nicht gegeben.  
Doch ihre Wirkung war eine andere.  
Dies war wohl ihr Element.  
Sie hörte der Kundin genau zu und hin und wieder umspielte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht oder sie nickte sacht. Schließlich kam sie zu ihrer Empfehlung und wirkte dabei sicher und kompetent. Sie verkaufte nicht mehr, sie beriet.  
Als die Kundin sich verabschiedete, fiel ihr Blick in seine Richtung und er bemühte sich, kühl wie eh und je zu wirken.  
Er hatte nur sehen wollen, dass es ihr gut ging, zumindest hatte er sich das in all den Monaten gesagt, besonders immer dann, wenn seine Phantasie sich weit von einem schlichten Sehen entfernt hatte. Nun, er sah sie, nur um endgültig zu erkennen, dass es nicht genug war.  
Er wollte...  
Ihr Blick traf ihn.  
Die eben bediente Kundin verabschiedete sich und Miss Wilks reagierte erst mit erheblicher Verzögerung darauf, ohne dass ihr Blick sich von ihm löste.  
Er wollte an den Tresen heran treten, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er es erkannte.  
Sie wirkte erwartungsvoll.  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen und statt vorzutreten, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Laden. Daran änderte auch ihr fragend gerufenes

"Mr Anderby?"

nichts.  
Es war unmöglich, dass sie sich erinnerte, er hatte - nachdem er sie in das Hospiz gebracht hatte - mit Hilfe der Legilimens ihre Erinnerungen überprüft.  
Sie hatte es vergessen. Alles.  
Aber ihr Blick...  
Es war nicht die Art, wie man einen verhassten Kunden ansah, der einem nun überraschend in einem völlig anderen Geschäft begegnete.  
Er fühlte sich seltsam ertappt und kindisch. Wie an diesem Abend, nach dem Kuss, der so unschuldig gewesen war, dass sie sich nicht einmal dagegen hatte wehren müssen. Er hatte sich verhalten, wie ein verliebter Trottel und sich damit bloßgestellt.  
Warum hatte er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen können? Was hatte er gewollt?  
Was für eine unbedachte Frage an sich selbst.  
Gewollt hatte er in all den Monaten sie. Manchmal war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen, über Tage nicht an sie zu denken, aber irgendwann war es doch wieder geschehen. Dann hatte er sich vorgestellt, sie würde unter ihm liegen, nackt, schwitzend, dass Gesicht vor Anstrengung verkrampft. Er hatte sie gewollt, so sehr, dass er sie gesucht hatte.  
Was hätte er als nächstes getan, nach diesem Finden? Er wusste es nicht.

Nun wollte er nur fort. Es war sich sicher, dass sie sich erinnerte, warum auch immer.  
Mit Sicherheit hatte sie dann auch die richtigen Schlüsse aus seinem Verhalten gezogen. Er begehrte sie, nicht ihren Körper, nicht die sich bietende Gelegenheit, sondern sie.

"Mister Anderby!"

Ein Blick über seine Schulter war unnötig.  
Offensichtlich war sie ihm aus dem Laden gefolgt.  
Was wollte sie?  
All das war ihm schrecklich peinlich und viel schlimmer wäre es noch, wenn er die Erkenntnis in ihrem Gesicht erkennen würde. Er hatte sie gesucht, kurzentschlossen ihr Leben gerettet, sich über sich selbst und seine Gefühle so sehr erschrocken, dass er ihr das Gedächtnis gekommen hatte, nur um sie wieder zu suchen.  
Es war unangebracht. Und er hatte ihr Macht über sich gegeben, ihren Spott würde er nicht ertragen können, er fürchtete ihn.  
Zum ersten Mal dankte er London, für das Übermaß an Touristen. Der Gehweg war überfüllt, wenn er sich nur skrupellos genug voranschieben würde, wäre es vielleicht möglich, die Einfahrt des leerstehenden Hauses zu erreichen und zu apperieren.

"Severus."

Hörte er sie da plötzlich völlig verzweifelt rufen.  
Und die brutale Bestätigung seiner Befürchtungen ließ ihn vor Entsetzen wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vom Sterben und Überleben - Anny Wilks**

Manchmal hatte sich Anny Wilks gefragt, ob es nicht besser wäre, einfach noch schneller zu sterben. Gerade die Festtage hatten ihr eindrucksvoll vor Augen geführt, was ihr Leben in den letzten Tagen des alten Jahres noch wert gewesen war.  
Außer Krankenschwestern und Ärzten hatte sie nicht mehr viele Menschen gesehen. Es waren auch nur noch wenige Telefonate gewesen.  
Familie gab es kaum, bis auf ihre Tante und die hatte die Zeitspanne zwischen den Besuchen immer weiter ausgedehnt. Geschwister hatte sie nie gehabt, die Eltern waren schon lange tot.  
Einzig Ellen war Silvester noch einmal ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Ellen, die Freundin schon aus Kindertagen.  
Doch Anny war nicht blind und hatte sehr genau gesehen, dass auch ihr die Besuche immer schwerer gefallen waren. So wie wohl allen anderen schon zu früheren Zeitpunkten. Viele hatten ihr Sterben nicht mit ansehen können oder wollen.  
Als erstes hatte sich Daniel verabschiedet. Als die Schockdiagnose verkündet worden war, waren Anny und der junge Anwalt gerade vier Wochen ein Paar gewesen, frisch verliebt. Von dieser Verliebtheit hatte Daniel sehr schnell Abstand genommen und sie quasi zur gleichen Zeit verlassen, wie ihre Haare.  
Sie würde lügen, wenn sie behauptete, in diesem Moment hätte sie sich noch viel Hoffnung auf ein Überleben gemacht. Ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse hatten durchaus gereicht, um die Situation realistisch zu beurteilen. Und auch die Ärzte hatten ihr nicht viele Hoffnungen gemacht.  
Sie hatte damals schon begonnen zu sterben und Daniel hatte das schlicht nicht beobachten wollen.  
Auch ihre Kollegen und der restliche Freundeskreis - und sie gehörte wohl zu den Menschen, die viele wirklich gute Freunde besaß -, all jene, die anfangs beteuert hatten "das alles mit ihr durchzustehen" waren nach und nach immer seltener in das Krankenhaus gekommen, hatten irgendwann auch nicht mehr angerufen.  
Wer wollte schon das Sterben eines Menschen bezeugen, eines Freundes, im gleichen Alter wie man selbst? Wer konnte es? Um etwas anderes als den Tod war es nicht mehr gegangen. Wie verabschiedete man sich von einem Menschen, mit dessen Tod man doch fest rechnete? Das "bis zum nächsten Mal" war allen immer schwerer über die Lippen gekommen.  
Doch während sie wohl von den meisten Menschen schlicht ausgeblendet worden war - was schmerzlich, aber für Anny sogar ohne Groll nachvollziehbar gewesen war - , hatte es Ellen das Herz gebrochen. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die die Grüße so vieler anderer übermitteln musste. Die, die wohl auch alle anderen darüber auf dem Laufenden gehalten hatte, wie nah Anny dem Tod gekommen war.

An Silvester war Ellen noch einmal da gewesen und hatte von ihren Kindern und den Weihnachtsfeiern erzählt und Anny hatte zugehört, immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass dies ihr letztes Weihnachten gewesen war.  
Ein letztes einsames Weihnachten.  
In den folgenden Tagen hatte die Freundin nur noch mit ihr telefoniert und irgendwann war auch dieses Gespräch zur erwarteten Zeit ausgeblieben. Ihre Tante hatte sie schon Tage zuvor das letzte Mal gesprochen. Der Abschied war ein tränenreicher gewesen, er hatte etwas endgültiges an sich gehabt.  
Vielleicht hatte dieser letzte Verlust von Beistand etwas in ihr gelöst. Sie hatte für niemanden mehr leben müssen. Von wollen war unter diesen Bedingungen, mit der Aussicht, dass es nur schlimmer werden konnte, keine Rede mehr gewesen.  
Die Schmerzen waren Dank der Medikamente beherrscht worden, aber irgendwann hatte selbst der Weg zur Toilette einen regelrechten Kampf bedeutet, schwach wie sie gewesen war. Und die anhaltende Übelkeit hatte sie kaum ertragen.  
Ab dem Zeitpunkt, in dem sie nicht einmal mehr das Wasser in ihrem Magen hatte behalten können, war sie nicht mehr klar bei Verstand gewesen. Die Tage lagen in dichtem, undurchdringlichen Nebel.  
Sie hatte phantasiert, was sie erstaunlicher Weise von allem noch am deutlichsten vor Augen hatte. Schreckliche Dinge hatte sie vor sich gesehen, manchmal auch ihre Eltern, die sie scheinbar zu sich riefen.  
Diese Tage lagen nun sechs Wochen zurück. Und sie lebte noch immer.

Für sie bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie im Sterben gelegen hatte.  
Da war kein klarer Moment mehr gewesen, sie hatte noch nicht einmal mehr die Verlegung in das Hospiz bemerkt, in dem sie wohl über vier Tage gestorben war. Man hatte sie dort über den Tropf noch mit Flüssigkeit versorgt und ihr immer stärkere Medikamente gegen die Schmerzen gegeben, mehr aber auch nicht.  
Und dann war sie wohl einfach aus dem Sterbeprozess ausgestiegen.  
An einem Morgen war sie erwacht und zu ihrer großen Überraschung waren die Schmerzen nahezu verschwunden, auch die Übelkeit hatte sie kaum gespürt.  
Zunächst hatte sie eigentlich nur laut aufschreien wollen, weil es einfach nicht endete.  
Doch am nächsten Tag war Ellen gekommen. Sie hatte geweint, so schrecklich viel geweint. Das schlechte Gewissen war über sie hergefallen und sie hatte gestanden, dass sie Annys Zustand kaum noch ertragen und den Besuch vor sich her geschoben hatte. Und als sie dann doch die Kraft gefunden hatte, hatte niemand gewusst, was aus Anny geworden war. Sie war einfach fort gewesen.  
Ellen hatte als erste von dem Chaos berichtete, dass es um die Verlegung gegeben hatte. Man hatte Anny zunächst in Newcastle vermutet - als Teilnehmerin einer Studie der Hoffnungslosen, ein wirklicher Hauptgewinn -, wo sie aber weder ein Bett bekommen hatte, noch angekommen war.  
Man hatte eine Vermisstenanzeige heraus gegeben. Ein Gedanke, der Anny nach wie vor amüsierte. Todkranke Frau vor dem Tod geflohen.  
Aber Ellen fand das gar nicht lustig.  
Sie hatte sie besuchen wollen und nicht gefunden. Es musste schlimm für sie gewesen sein, immer wieder sagte sie seit dem, dass sie solch schreckliche Angst gehabt hatte, dass ihre Freundin in dem Glauben sterben würde, man hatte sie vergessen.  
Nein, dass hätte sie nicht gedacht, nicht von Ellen, nicht von ihrer Tante. Sie hätte geglaubt, dass ihr Zustand und ihr Anblick vor lauter Mitleid schlicht nicht mehr zu ertragen war. Sie hätte es verstanden und würde es nicht nachtragen.  
Umso glücklicher war sie aber gewesen, als tatsächlich beide wieder an ihrer Seite erschienen waren.  
Die Tage nach diesem ersten Besuch im Hospiz waren immer besser geworden. Sie hatte sogar wieder begonnen zu essen.  
Anny Wilks war kein gläubiger Mensch und sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum es sie ausgerechnet in dieses katholische Haus verschlagen hatte, aber sie war dankbar um diese Zeit gewesen. Sie war aufmerksam und liebevoll umsorgt worden.  
Irgendwann hatte sie tatsächlich mit einer der Nonnen den nahen Park aufgesucht und dieser Spaziergang, kräftezehrend wie er auch gewesen war, hatte ihr unglaublich gut getan. Sie hatte im gesamten Dezember kaum frische Luft atmen können, so sehr hatten sie die Chemotherapien und später der rasante Fortschritt der Krankheit geschwächt. So hatte sie die kühle Winterluft in ihre Lunge eingesogen, dankbar um die Möglichkeit, sich noch einmal bewusst von der Welt verabschieden zu können.  
Ein voreiliger Abschied, wie es sich gezeigt hatte.  
Sie galt als tumorfrei.

Anfang Februar war ihr deutlich verbesserter Zustand dem Palliativmediziner dann doch so ungewöhnlich erschienen, dass er sie an das St Georges zurück überstellt hatte.  
Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet und eigentlich hatte sie sich schlicht weigern wollen. Es hatte schon einiges an Überzeugung bedurft, sie ins Krankenhaus zurück zu bringen.  
Die Ärzte hatten dort in den vergangenen zwei Wochen mit zunehmender Skepsis auf sie und ihre Krankenakte geschaut. Wirklich erklären konnte wohl keiner ihren Zustand. Man hatte einfach keinen Tumor in ihr gefunden.  
Am wahrscheinlichsten war es wohl, dass die letzte Chemotherapie verzögert und dann überraschend gut angeschlagen hatte.  
Es war ein Wunder.  
War Anny undankbar, weil sie nur schwer damit umgehen konnte?  
Sie hatte Angst vor einem Rückschlag. Wie wahrscheinlich dieser war, konnte ihr niemand sagen, die meisten Patienten mit Nierenkrebs erlebten keinen, weil sie schon beim Erstbefall starben. Und sie galt längst nicht als geheilt. Eigentlich sollten nach einer erfolgreichen Chemotherapie Operationen stattfinden, um das Gewebe, das nahe am Befall lag, zu entfernen, aber das war bei ihr nicht möglich.  
Über ihr Lymphsystem hatten sich die Tumorzellen in gesamten Körper verteilt. Ihr Magen müsste wohl komplett entfernt werden, ihr Arm amputiert, um möglicherweise noch lebende, veränderte Zellen zu entfernen. Und selbst wenn das möglich und nicht nur total irre wäre, es wäre sinnlos. Der Tumor im Kopf war inoperabel gewesen, gleiches galt daher selbstverständlich für das umliegende Gewebe. Es war unmöglich alle potentiellen Herde zur Verhinderung eines erneuten Ausbruchs zu entfernen, zumal niemand wusste, ob nicht vielleicht noch irgendwo ein unentdeckter Tumor geschlummert hatte. Der Krebs in ihr war besonders aggressiv und niemand konnte sagen, ob er wieder ausbrechen würde. Alles was man ihr unterstützend noch zukommen lassen konnte, war eine Antikörpertherapie.  
Einmal im Monat erhielt sie diese über einen Tropf.

Warum hatte sie dennoch überlebt?  
Es gab auf der Onkologie Kinder, oder auch Väter und Mütter von kleinen Kindern. Oft hatten auch solche Patienten weit weniger Glück als sie. Sie beteten um wenige Tage, um diese noch nutzen zu können.  
Annys Zustand war ein Wunder.  
Warum empfand sie es nicht als solches?  
Oft hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Gehirn hatte irgendeinen Schaden genommen. Es war, als hätte sie etwas wichtiges vergessen, sie konnte aber nicht benennen, was es war. Fast so, wie wenn man auf dem Weg in den Urlaub im Flugzeug sitzt und weiß, man hat irgendetwas nicht eingepackt, aber es ist unmöglich zu sagen was.  
Zudem träumte sie regelmäßig von unerträglichen Schmerzen. Manchmal glaubte sie sogar, sich im Wachzustand an sie erinnern zu können. Wann sollte sie das erlebt haben? Sie hatte Schmerzen gehabt, aber gut gedämpft durch die Medikamente. Was sie träumte, war in der Realität nie passiert.  
Warum war in ihr vor allem die Angst, erneut zu erkranken oder eben gar nicht erst wirklich gesund zu sein?  
Sie konnte nicht erleichtert sein, sie konnte es nicht genießen. Und das, obwohl sie sich an und für sich wirklich gut fühlte. Selbst das Leben mit einer Niere empfand sie als weit weniger schwierig und körperlich belastend, als es ihr immer wieder beschrieben wurde, auch die Blutuntersuchungen sahen gut aus. Eigentlich war sie gesund, so gesund wie man es nach allem, was ihr geschehen war, nur sein konnte.  
Bis auf weiteres sollte sie alle zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus vorstellig werden, um genau diesen Zustand zu überprüfen. Weder im März, noch im April gab es Anzeichen dafür, dass sich daran etwas geändert hatte.

Sie sehnte sich nach einem Stück Normalität und Alltag. Sie wollte nicht länger nur die kranke Frau sein, die auf einen Rückschlag wartete, sie brauchte eine echte Ablenkung.  
So fasste sie den Entschluss, dass sie wieder arbeiten gehen wollte, aber anders, passender für sie als bisher.  
Keinen Fuß wollte sie mehr in die Hippokrates Apotheke setzen. Nicht, weil sie dort scheinbar vergessen worden war. Die Arbeit an sich war nicht die gewesen, die sie erfüllte. Dafür hätte sie nicht Pharmakologie studieren müssen.  
Sie wollte und konnte mehr, als das schlichte Bearbeiten von Rezepten. In manchen Bereichen konnte sie mit ihrem Wissen um Krankheitssymptome und Heilmittel tatsächlich einen Arztbesuch ersetzen. Sie konnte Salben, Tinkturen und Medikamente selbst anmischen. Oder sie hatte es gekonnt, denn seit Jahren hatte sie sich nicht mehr ausprobieren können.  
Die schlimmsten Tage bei Hippokrates waren die im Lager gewesen. Ihr Kopf wollte bei der Arbeit unbedingt benutzt werden, genau das war aber dort kaum nötig oder auch nur möglich gewesen, mal von den wöchentlichen Begegnungen mit dem kauzigen, bewusst unhöflichen Tiberius Anderby abgesehen.  
Die Erinnerung an ihn ließ sie kurz schmunzeln.  
Es war - auch wenn sie das nach ihrem anfänglichen Schock über sein Verhalten nicht gedacht hätte - tatsächlich ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib gewesen, ihn aus seiner Rolle fallen zu lassen. Zunächst hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber nur keine weitere Blöße geben wollen. Doch dann hatte sie bemerkt, dass er sehr wohl lächeln und sich auch höflich verabschieden konnte. Mit Sicherheit wusste er nur selbst nichts davon.  
Je gelassener sie selbst geworden war, um so mehr schien es auf ihn abgefärbt zu haben. Sie hatte begonnen subtil zu sticheln, hatte es genossen manchmal sogar Teile seiner Bestellung unter einem Vorwand nicht sofort auszuhändigen, nur um zu sehen, wie künstlich er sich darüber aufregt hatte. Er war für sie ein Pseudocholeriker.  
Einmal hatte er sie damit schockiert, dann war sie an seiner Unart gewachsen.  
Es hatte Tage gegeben, da hatte sie nach seinen teils theatralischen Abgängen mit aufbauschendem Mantel noch lange gegrübelt, was wohl in ihm vorging. Für sie lag zumindst auf der Hand, dass er sehr bewusst boshaft erscheinen wollte. Etwas, was er wohl mit seiner stets dunklen Kleidung, mit den langen Haaren, hinter denen er oft sein Mienenspiel verbarg zu unterstreichen versuchte. Warum auch immer.  
Nun, Mister Anderby würde wohl zukünftig ohne sie und ihre Freundlichkeit zurechtkommen müssen.

Die Kündigung tat ihr gut und zur eigenen Überraschung fiel es ihr nicht schwer, eine neue Beschäftigung zu finden.  
Ihre Referenzen wogen wohl das halbe Jahr andauernder Krankheit und ihre dramatische Kurzhaarfrisur auf. Es war nahezu auf einem Blick erkennbar, was hinter ihr lag und dennoch erhielt sie ihre Chance.  
Die Laureus Apotheke war das, was sie sich schon als Kind unter einer Apotheke vorgestellt hatte. Sie war klein, aber dank der Nähe zu diversen Ärzten verschiedenster Fachrichtungen war das Sortiment breit und auch gut nachgefragt.  
Ihr Arbeitsweg war nun deutlich länger, aber mit der Underground ließ er sich problemlos bewältigen.  
Und es war ausgerechnet die Underground, die ihr einen Schlag in die Magengegend verpassen sollte. Oder viel mehr einer der dort wirkenden Straßenmusiker.  
Anny hatte keine Ahnung von klassischer Musik, sie hatte sich auch nie für diese interessiert, doch es war ausgerechnet einer der Geiger, der sie immer häufiger in seinen Bann zog. Der sogar dafür sorgte, dass sie zu Hause immer öfter BBC 3 einschaltete und nach einigen Woche erste Erfolge beim Wiedererkennen von klassischen Musikstücken mit sich selbst feierte.  
An einem schwülen Augustabend lief sie durch die Gänge zum Bahnsteig und schon von weitem hörte sie die Melodie. Traurig, klagend.  
Sie war sich sicher etwas völlig neues zu hören und gleichzeitig hatte sie doch das Gefühl, es zu kennen.  
Sie war so sehr gefesselt, dass sie gegen einen Geldwurf in den Geigenkasten noch einmal um das gleiche Stück bat. Doch auch als der junge Mann ihr schließlich verriet, dass es sich um einen ungarischen Tanz, einen Czardas handelte, half ihr das wenig.  
Als sie in die U-Bahn stieg, hatte sie schon nahezu unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, ihre Wohnung erreichte sie in dem Gefühl, alles nur dumpf wahrnehmen zu können.  
Ein lautes Summen schien sie ganz und gar einzunehmen. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten fiel sie sofort ins Bett, doch sie fand trotz des Gefühls der totalen Erschöpfung nur schwer in den Schlaf.  
Nach einigen Minuten in der Dunkelheit wandelte sich der monotone Summton in die Melodie aus der U-Bahn Station. Doch irgendwie klang sie anders, noch viel schöner, voller Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit.  
Es war erschreckend, wie genau sie die Musik im Kopf hatte.  
Sie sah den Geigenspieler vor sich und je näher sie an den ersehnten Schlaf kam, umso mehr veränderte sich das Aussehen des Mannes.  
Zunächst fiel es ihr nur an seiner Kleidung auf. Es war keine zerschlissene Jeans kombiniert mit einem blauen Hoody mehr. Er trug plötzlich eine schwarze Stoffhose mit akkurater Bügelfalte, dazu ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Weste darüber. Auch sein Gesicht war ein anderes. Es war länger, frei von einem Dreitagebart, dafür eingerahmt von langen, schwarzen Haaren. Er war groß gewachsen und von schlanker Statur, sein Alter war unbestimmbar.  
In ihrer Phantasie sah sie Tiberius Anderby selbstvergessen Geige spielen.  
Ein sehr merkwürdiger Anblick. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Miene wirkte konzentriert aber dennoch entspannt. Die Musik wirkte mit einem Mal deutlich emotionaler. Es klang tieftraurig und fast unerträglich schön. Anny war tief berührt davon.  
Dann, mit einem Mal war die Geige aus seinen Händen verschwunden, sein Blick lag auf ihr, schien sich regelrecht in ihre Augen zu bohren. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, griff grob nach ihren Armen und hielt sie eisern umklammert, während er sich zu ihr hinab lehnte…

Sie fuhr auf.  
Es war so weit, sie verlor den Verstand. Der pulsierender Schmerz ließ sie aufwimmern und die Hände vor die Augen schlagen.  
Im gleichen Takt wie der Schmerz schwappten mehr und mehr Bilder über die.  
Ein einsames Haus im grünen, besorgte Blicke, Musik, Schmerzen.  
Es ergab keinen Sinn.  
Immer wieder die düstere Gestalt dieses Mannes.  
Die ganze Nacht über fügten sich diese irritierenden Fragmente zu einem Bild zusammen, das unglaublich schien. Nein, unglaublich war.  
Gut eine Woche war sie sich sicher, verrückt zu werden.  
Ein Zauberer und eine Hexe die sie geheilt hatten, irgendetwas über ein Ministerium der Magie, das konnte unmöglich wahr sein.  
Dann erwachte sie eines morgens und verstand es. Sie hatte es tatsächlich erlebt. Es erklärte so viel.  
Ihr Überleben war kein Wunder gewesen. Oder doch, aber anders als gedacht, es war kein bloßer Zufall. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie überlebte.  
Er hatte sie gerettet und sie hatte sich nicht gefürchtet, als er im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht war, weil sie schon immer daran geglaubt hatte, dass er nur vorgab ein Mistkerl zu sein. Und sicher auch, weil sie ihn für ein Trugbild gehalten hatte.  
Aber es war wirklich passiert.

In ihrer Erinnerung sah sie ihn auf dem Stuhl in seinem Schlafzimmer sitzend, völlig in sich versunken. Später hatte er ihr von Dingen erzählt, die sie wohl hatte vergessen sollen. Von einer Parallelwelt, versteckt vor ihrer eigenen. Melancholisch hatte er all die Dinge geschildert, fast so, als wären sie für ihn verloren.  
Ein Gesetz hatte er für ihre Rettung gebrochen. Er hatte Hilfe geholt.  
Warum?  
In diesen vier Tagen hatte sie sich vor ihm gefürchtet. Vor allem was sie nicht von ihm wusste. Er konnte offensichtlich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags weite Strecken überwinden, er und die Hexe hatten sie innerhalb weniger Tage von einer Krankheit geheilt, an der sie doch eigentlich hatte sterben müssen. Sie hatte sich ganz in seiner Hand befunden, war völlig von ihm und seinem wohlwollen abhängig gewesen, wer würde sich da nicht fürchten?  
Aber sein Blick war immer so voller Sorge gewesen, dass sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass er ihr bewusst hatte schaden wollen.  
Sie konnte sich dunkel an die ersten Stunden in seinem Haus erinnern, bevor Madame Pomfrey zu Hilfe gekommen war.  
Er hatte gesagt, sie dürfte nicht aufgeben. Er hatte sie darum gebeten.  
Manchmal hatte er sie auch völlig anders angeschaut. Fast so, als könne er direkt in sie hinein sehen. Konnte er es?  
Wer würde sich nicht davor ängstigen, dass die eigenen Gedanken völlig Fremden bewusst wären?  
Ihre größte Angst war es anfangs gewesen, dass er sie wieder fortschicken würde, wenn sie zu anstrengend wäre. Sie hatte ihm, der immer so bemüht böse gewesen war nicht glauben können, dass er bedingungslos gut sein wollte.  
Doch das war er gewesen.

"Die Menschen fürchten mich… "

Wollte er es? Wollte er gefürchtet sein?  
Und galt das für alle? Für Madame Pomfrey mit Sicherheit nicht. Die Hexe, die dem übermäßig stolzen und herablassenden Mann nicht einmal bis zur Schulter reichte, hatte ihn in so manchem Moment regelrecht herumkommandiert. Und er hatte es sich gefallen lassen.  
Warum hatte er Anny ein ums andere Mal verschreckt? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht positiv in Erinnerung behalten sollen?

"Sie üben eine ganz erschreckende Anziehung auf mich aus, selbst in diesem Zustand, der alles andere als anmutig ist… "

"Ich will Sie besitzen..."

Die letzten Minuten in seinem Haus ließen sie über Wochen nicht los.  
Er hatte sie mit seinen Worten völlig überrascht.  
Warum hatte er sie gerettet?  
Warum hatte sie genau das vergessen sollen?  
Er hatte ihr für Monate die Sicherheit genommen, gesund zu sein und es zumindest Madame Pomfrey nach auch zu bleiben. Etwas was er ihr doch erst so mühevoll ermöglicht hatte.  
Sie hätte nichts verraten, aber darum war es ihm nicht gegangen. Er hatte kein Druckmittel in der Hand haben wollen.  
Er hatte ihr gedroht, doch sein ganz sachter Kuss hatte das Gesagte Lügen gestraft.  
Dabei hatte sie sich nicht einmal bedroht gefühlt.  
Es war für sie erschreckend, aber selbst diese kalt und berechnend gesprochenen Worte waren Balsam für ihre Seele gewesen.  
Sie, die nicht mehr Frau, sondern nur noch Patientin gewesen war, sie, die wegen ihrer Krankheit verlassen worden war, hatte sich begehrt gefühlt. Trotz allem.  
Er hatte sie angesehen und behandelt, als sei sie noch immer hübsch, als wäre ihr Schädel nicht kahl, ihre Haut grau und das Gesicht aufgedunsen gewesen. Es war Balsam für ihr Ego gewesen.  
Sie hatte ihre Rettung kaum begreifen können, aber an diesem Abend hatte sie sich zumindest wieder lebendig gefühlt.  
War das nicht sehr oberflächlich gedacht oder besser gefühlt? Und wenn schon, sie würde sich nicht selbst dafür verurteilen, dass sie eben auch Frau hatte sein wollen.  
Er hätte ihr die Erinnerungen auch und gerade daran nicht nehmen dürfen und auch nicht nehmen brauchen.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr nicht weh tun wollte.  
Nach allem was Sie erlebt hatte, konnte sie nur davon ausgehen, dass ihm etwas an ihr lag. Mehr als die Aussicht, sie zum Sex nötigen zu können, denn dafür hätte er nicht solche Risiken eingehen müssen. Zudem hätte er die Gelegenheit dazu kaum verstreichen lassen.  
Und wenn er doch irgendwann Wiedergutmachung gefordert hätte?  
Über die Wochen, die vergingen, malte ihre Phantasie ihr in bunten Farben aus, dass sie sich nicht dagegen gewehrt hätte. Mehr noch, sie würde sich ihm sogar bereitwillig hingegeben. Nicht nur aus dem Gefühl heraus, unendlich dankbar zu sein.  
Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, begehrenswert zu sein. Er begehrte sie, so sehr, dass er Risiken für ihre Rettung eingegangen war. Für sie.  
Der Gedanke erregte sie, mit jedem Mal, den sie ihn dachte mehr.  
Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm etwas von diesem Gefühl zurückgeben. Ihm, der wohl ein sehr negatives Bild von sich selbst hatte.  
Oft sah sie ihn vor sich und stellte sich vor, was sie ihm sagen wollte und zu was es wohlmöglich führen würde. Gedanken, die unnütz waren, denn diese Gelegenheit würde es schlicht nicht geben.

Doch dann war er tatsächlich da.  
Sein Betreten der Apotheke hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt und als ihr Blick dann seinen traf, zuckte sie tatsächlich zusammen.  
War er wegen ihr hier?  
Sie glaubte nicht an Zufälle und in diesem Moment hoffte sie, dass sie damit Recht hatte.  
Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, ob ihre wirkliche Reaktion auf ihn nicht von der in ihrer Phantasie abweichen würde. Nein, das tat sie nicht.  
Oder doch, es war noch viel schlimmer. Nach allem was geschehen war, nach all den Fragen, die er ihn ihr aufgeworfen hatte, wirkte er auf unglaubliche Art anziehend auf sie.  
Sie wollte von ihm begehrt werden, sie wollte, dass er es ihr zeigte und bewies.  
Ein Gedanke, der ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.  
Er sah es.  
Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich skeptisch zusammen, dann wandte er sich ab. Ihr Rufen verhinderte nicht, dass er den Laden wieder verließ.  
Sie rief ihrer Chefin irgendeine Erklärung zu und dann folgten ihre Schritte ihm wie von selbst, erst noch zögernd, aber dann auf der Straße, als sie sah, wie schnell er zu verschwinden drohte, immer schneller.  
Er durfte nicht gehen, ohne zu wissen, was in ihr vorging.  
Sie rief noch einmal seinen Namen, zumindest den, unter dem er sich früher immer als Mediziner ausgewiesen hatte, doch er ignorierte sie.  
Wenn er jetzt ginge, würde sie ihn nicht Wiedersehen, darin war sie sich sicher und sie fürchtete es in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere.  
So setzte sie alles auf eine Karte.

"Severus."

Ein ungewöhnlicher Name, aber er ging ihr leicht über die Lippen.  
Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und verharrte, kurz darauf hatte sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen.  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um, sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte.

"Was wollen Sie?"

Seine Stimme war ein wütendes und gleichzeitig ungläubiges Schnarren. Die deutliche Ablehnung traf sie.  
Was hatte er hier gewollt?

"Ich will mich bedanken."

Wieder diese Röte, die er genau sah. Dabei hatte sie es sogar frei von Hintergedanken aussprechen wollen. Beim wollen war es geblieben. Jetzt musste er sie förmlich als eindeutiges Angebot verstehen.  
Nun hob er seine Augenbrauen geradezu spöttisch.

"Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?"

Fragte er schneidend.  
Einen Moment dachte sie tatsächlich über die Frage nach.  
Sie kannte ihn nicht. Was immer jetzt geschehen würde, es gab vielleicht kein zurück.  
Sie zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

"Spielt das eine Rolle?"

Seine Miene verkrampfte sich, dann tat er einen weiten Schritt auf die zu, umfasste mit beiden Händen fest ihr Gesicht, um sie ohne Vorwarnung so hart zu küssen, wie sie es vor knapp zehn Monaten erwartet hatte.  
Wenn er dies tat um sie erneut zu verschrecken, dann funktionierte es nicht, wie von ihm gewünscht.  
Sie ließ es diesmal nicht nur über sich ergehen, sondern lehnte sich ihm sogar noch entgegen, erwiderte den Kuss, der ihr endgültig den Verstand zu rauben schien.  
Das Bild, das sie wohl boten war ihr vollkommen egal. Eine junge Frau, die ohne Jacke in der Kälte stand und sich heftig von einem Mann küssen ließ, der weder besonders attraktiv, noch in ihrem Alter war.


	12. Chapter 12

_Nach etwas längerer Pause hier nun die beiden letzten Kapitel_

* * *

 **Erfüllung**

Er konnte sich nicht von ihr lösen. Alles an ihr schien verheißungsvoll, die weiche Haut unter seinem Händen, ihr flacher Atem, ihre Hände, die an seinem Hals entlang strichen. Er war sich sicher, er könnte am Ziel seiner Vorstellungen und Träume sein, wenn es ihm nur irgendwie gelingen würde, sie von dieser Straße aus in einen ruhigen Winkel zu bekommen - egal was und wo - ohne diesen Kuss zu unterbrechen. Doch genau so sicher wusste er, dass dies unmöglich war.  
Er glaubte, so bald er diese absolute Nähe dieses einen unwirklichen Momentes verlieren würde, würde es vorbei sein. Irgendwann musste sie wieder zu Verstand kommen und zweifellos wäre es der Fall, wenn er sie aus seinen Fängen entließ.  
Nein, ihr Kuss verlor bereits jetzt an Intensität, er war weniger verzehrend.  
Was seinem Geist völlig klar war, schien sein Körper nicht begreifen zu wollen. Der Druck in seiner Mitte war schon nicht mehr erwartungsvoll, sondern schmerzhaft.  
Verzweifelt hoffte er ihren unweigerlich auftretenden Zweifeln zuvor zu kommen.  
Seine Rechte Hand wanderte von ihrem Gesicht über ihren Nacken, mit zunehmenden Druck ihren Rücken hinab. Als er ihre Hüfte erreicht hatte, zog er sie zu sich heran.  
Konnte sie seine Erregung spüren? Er war ihr so nah, es trennten sie nur noch wenige Lagen Stoff, sie musste es merken.  
Sie durfte nicht auf einen solchen Kuss eingehen, um dann einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er zog sich ein Stück weit zurück und setzte alles auf eine Karte.

"Wo wohnst du?"

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und die Spur des Zweifels legte sich zu seiner völligen Fassungslosigkeit nur sehr kurz über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihm ihre Adresse in einem der Londoner Vororte nannte.  
Ohne weiteren Kommentar ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung des leerstehenden Hauses. Als sie die uneinsehbare Einfahrt erreicht hatten, presste er sie wieder an sich.  
Er würde ihre Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen, im Gegenteil. Er würde alles dafür tun, einen Einwand zu unterbinden.  
Er küsste sie wieder, sobald sie in ihre Wohnung apperiert waren und sie ließ es erneut geschehen. Wieder anders diesmal, sie gab sich ihm vollkommen hin, leitete ihn sogar in ihr Schlafzimmer zum Bett.  
Er stellte schnell fest, dass er ihren Mund nicht vom Reden abhalten musste, sie stellte nichts in Frage, forcierte sein Verlangen sogar noch. Waren ihre Lippen nicht auf seinen, strichen sie über seine Haut.  
Hastig zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus.  
Immer wieder tauchte kurz die Frage in ihm auf, wie das gerade geschehen konnte.  
Er war nie der Grund schlafloser Nächte von Frauen gewesen, zumindest nicht in positiven Sinne. Seine sexuellen Erfahrungen konnte er allenfalls als begrenzt, eher aber wohl als unzureichend bezeichnen. Mit Sicherheit qualifizierten ihn sporadische Bordelbesuche nicht zum Liebhaber einer nun siebenundzwanzigjährigen.  
Und doch weckte sie in ihm das Gefühl, seine selbst als unsicher und linkisch empfundenen Berührungen gefielen ihr. Ja, sie gab ihm das Gefühl, all das so sehr zu wollen, wie er selbst.  
Als sie nackt auf das Bett sanken, öffnete sie bereitwillig ihre Beine für ihn, sie gab sich ihm tatsächlich völlig hin.  
Etwas, was weit erregender war, als jede Vorstellung von Nötigung oder Bettelei. So viel mehr, dass es schrecklich schnell zu Ende war.  
Dennoch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals so erfüllt vom Sex gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte sich ihm geschenkt.  
Zum Teufel mit der Wiedergutmachung, er wünschte sich, sie würde glauben, sich nicht genug bedankt zu haben.  
Er ließ sich neben sie auf das Bett sinken, wo er eine ganze Weile genau so schweigend und auf dem Rücken liegend verharrte wie sie.  
Und wenn er geglaubt hatte, es könnte nicht unfassbarer werden, so hatte er sich geirrt. Denn irgendwann, es wurde bereits Abend, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und wandte sich ihm somit zu. Sie berührte sein Gesicht, sie küsste ihn und er erlebte alles noch einmal.

In der späteren Dunkelheit zog er sich an.  
Sie hatten kein Wort gesprochen und irgendwann war Anny tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Die Frau, die er noch nie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte.  
Er stahl sich davon, wie eine Katze, die von der Milch genascht hatte. Er fürchtete die Reue in ihrem Gesicht. Und vielleicht auch seine eigene Schamesröte in ihrer Gegenwart.  
Was sollte er auch bleiben?  
Er war befriedigt und hoffte, nun die Dämonen in seinem Inneren zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hoffte es aber nur, denn ahnen, wie unwahrscheinlich das war, tat er es schon, als er ihre Wohnung verließ.

Zwei Wochen lang dachte er an dieses Aufeinandertreffen, zunehmend voller Sehnsucht. Dann apperierte er am späten Abend vor ihre Wohnungstür. Wie ein Bittsteller klopfte er an.  
Es war so viel schlimmer als zuvor.  
Er wusste nun, was es zu gewinnen gab. Er würde ihr alles geben. Seine Würde, seinen Stolz, sollte sie sich nur dazu herablassen, sich ihm noch einmal zu schenken.  
Sie tat es, ohne dass er bitten musste.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und schien regelrecht erleichtert, ihn zu sehen.  
Sie wollte ihn.  
Genau das hauchte sie in sein Ohr, als sie ihm sein Hemd von den Schultern streifte. Sonst sprachen sie fast gar nicht. So wie jedes weitere Mal, an dem er unangemeldet aber in immer kürzeren Abständen vor ihrer Tür erschien und dennoch ohne Zögern von ihr eingelassen wurde.  
Für ihn wurde es mit jedem Mal mehr zum Zwang. Er, der sich einem Muggle immer völlig überlegen gefühlt hatte, war nun gänzlich abhängig von einem.  
Der Genuss schien sich immer weiter zu steigern, er genoss es, wenn sie keuchte und stöhnte, denn es lag scheinbar in seiner Macht, dass sie sich komplett verlor. Ihr Blick war in diesen Momenten seltsam entrückt und fern. Aber irgendwie auch genau auf ihn gerichtet.  
Sie sah ihn an, in nahezu jedem Moment, den sie gemeinsam verbrachten.

Immer lauter wurde in ihm die Frage, warum es geschah.  
Das was sie taten, die Tatsache, dass er scheinbar von ihr erwartet wurde, egal wie viel Zeit zwischen den Treffen verging, eben auch ihre Art ihn anzusehen, hatte nichts mehr mit Dankbarkeit oder Gefälligkeit dazu.  
Er fühlte sich tatsächlich begehrt.  
Ein Gefühl, dass für ihn einem Geschenk gleich kam und doch für einige dieser Abende ein in ihm selbst immer drängender verlangtes Gespräch aufschob, denn er fürchtete, dieses Gefühl könnte ihm dadurch wieder genommen werden.  
Und was sollte er sagen?

In der fünften Nacht, als er wie immer schweigend aufstehen und gehen wollte, ergriff sie seine Hand.  
Er war sich sicher gewesen, sie hätte bereits geschlafen und so fragte er sich augenblicklich, wie oft in der Vergangenheit sie das tatsächlich getan hatte.

"Du musst nicht gehen."

Flüsterte sie leise.  
Einen Moment war er versucht, sarkastisch zu entgegnen, dass er das wusste, da sie kaum in der Lage wäre, sein Bleiben zu verhindern. Aber das leise Klingen in ihm, das ihre Worte ausgelöst hatten, verhinderte genau das.  
Er verharrte, unschlüssig, ob dies wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt für seine Frage wäre. Auch sie setze sich auf.

"Bitte bleib."

Sagte sie noch immer leise.  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Und das nicht nur, weil eine ganze Nacht in diesem Bett versprach, dass er sie noch einmal würde nehmen können.  
In der Dunkelheit war sie nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. Die Frage war auch deshalb plötzlich einfach gesprochen.

"Warum tust du das? Das alles?"

Er fürchtete ihre Antwort.  
Mit dem Aussprechen seiner Frage hatte er erkannt, was die gewünschte Antwort war.  
Er wollte von ihr begehrt, ja sogar gemocht werden. Er wollte tatsächlich hier bleiben können, er wollte sich nicht vor ihrem Ausdruck fürchten müssen. Vor dem Zweifel, oder dem Erschrecken, dass er noch immer da war.  
Er war abhängig, nicht nur vom Sex, sondern von ihr.  
Ihre Hand legte sich sanft an sein Gesicht. Mit gänzlich unsicherer Stimme flüsterte sie

"Es tut mir gut, wenn du hier bist. Ich fühle mich lebendig."

Und nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Ich habe nicht das Gefühl etwas von dir fordern zu dürfen. Aber... "

Er schnaubte, kündigte doch das Aber eben jene Forderung an.  
Sie rückte näher an ihn heran. Auch ihre zweite Hand legte sich an sein Gesicht.

"Aber ich möchte nicht mehr Angst haben, dass du nicht wieder kommst."

Aus ihr sprachen die gleichen Zweifel wie aus ihm und sie gab ihm so genau das, wonach er sich sehnte. Er griff nach ihr, wollte sie an sich ziehen, doch sie versteifte sich und sprach dann weiter.

"Du gehst und ich habe Angst, du kommst nicht wieder. Jedes Mal.  
Und mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, wird die Angst größer. Gleichzeitig traue ich mich kaum aus dem Haus, weil ich dich dann verpassen könnte, denn natürlich hoffe ich, dass du doch wieder an meine Tür klopfst.  
Ich habe Angst, wenn ich dir das sage, bleibst du erst Recht weg.  
Ich möchte nichts fordern, denn du hast mir schon weit mehr gegeben, als mir zusteht.  
Ich möchte nur, dass du dich verabschiedest und mir sagst, wenn du nicht wieder kommst."

Er konnte hören, dass sie weinte. Seinetwegen.  
Er verstärkte den Druck auf ihren Rücken und endlich gab sie nach und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Er blieb in dieser Nacht, wie in so vielen der folgenden.  
So wenig er sich auch vorstellen konnte, je freiwillig auf sie zu verzichten, er versprach ihr, was sie sich gewünscht hatte. Er hätte ihr in diesem Moment wohl alles versprochen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilog**

Es war ein Morgen wie viele andere zuvor und doch war er gänzlich anders.  
Er erwachte in ihrem Bett und Anny schlief noch neben ihm.  
Irgendwann hatten sie begonnen, nach dem Sex zu sprechen.  
Sie war belesen. Seinetwegen hatte sie ein Interesse für Musik entwickelt. Eine Tatsache, die ihm schmeichelte. Auch schmeichelte ihm ihr Interesse an seiner Arbeit und seiner Welt.  
Sie hatte sich an alles erinnert, was er ihr in seinem Haus erzählt hatte. An alles was geschehen war.  
Sie meinte, sie hätte niemals Angst vor ihm gehabt. Nur davor, dass er ihre Rettung bereuen könnte.  
Warum sie sich erinnern konnte, ließ sich wohl nur mit seiner Schwäche erklären. Seine Perfektion hatte in dem Moment, in dem er ihr die Erinnerung genommen hatte, ein Ende gefunden. Wille und Bedacht, in einem dieser Punkt war er wohl gescheitert. Der Zauber war nicht gründlich genug gewesen und so war irgendwann alles wieder über sie hinweggeschwappt.  
Allerdings war er inzwischen schon weich genug, sich dafür nicht zu verurteilen. Er genoss ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Dankbarkeit. Eigentlich viel zu sehr.  
Was ihm einige Monate gänzlich egal gewesen war, versetzte ihn an diesem unscheinbaren Sommermorgen in Unruhe, er erkannte, was eigentlich schon lange offensichtlich war.  
Es wäre unvorstellbar für ihn, Anny Wilks nicht mehr treffen zu können. Er wollte sie besitzen, sie sich ganz und gar zu eigen machen.  
Doch so jung und hübsch wie sie war, war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemanden kennenlernen würde, der weit besser zu ihr passte, den sie liebte. Einen Mann, der sich an seiner Stelle das Bett mit ihr teilen würde.  
Seine Hände strichen erst sanft und dann immer fordernder über ihren Körper und sie ließ sich davon nicht nur bereitwillig wecken, sondern auch verführen.  
Er wollte das nicht missen, er wollte nicht ersetzt werden und er war besitzergreifend genug, ihr genau das zu untersagen.

"Du darfst dich mit keinem anderen treffen."

Raunte er, als er in sie eindrang.  
Worte, die ihm zunächst nur einen sehr zweifelnden und überraschten Blick einbrachten.  
Später, als sie aufstand, fragte sie ironisch

"Du meinst, ich sollte meinen Nachbarn nicht mehr hinauf bitten, wenn du gerade nicht hier bist?"

So sehr er ihre Worte als Scherz verstand, sie ließen ihn dennoch grübeln.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich irgendwann in einen Mann verlieben würde, aber er wollte zumindest eine Hürde schaffen.  
An diesem Abend, es waren sieben Monate vergangen, seit er sie endlich gefunden hatte, fragte er, noch während sie die Wohnungstür hinter ihm schloss

"Was sind wir?"

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen

"Ein Mann und eine Frau? Ein Zauberer und ein Muggle - wie du mich gern bezeichnest?"

Antwortete sie lachend. Doch es klang nicht fröhlich.  
Sie wirkte nervös und genau diese Unruhe gab ihm den Mut, weiter zu fragen.

"Ein Mann und eine Frau die miteinander vögeln?"

Er wollte sie provozieren und aus der Reserve locken, denn in seinem Augen stimmte das schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr.  
Sie hatte schon vor Wochen begonnen, von ihrem Leben zu berichten. Vom frühen Tod ihrer Eltern und der schrecklichen Einsamkeit während ihrer Krankheit. Sie war in all dem sehr zögerlich und zweifelnd gewesen und doch hatte er gleichzeitig den Eindruck gehabt, sie habe es ihm unbedingt erzählen wollen. Ein Eindruck, den er laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Warum erzählst du es mir, wenn du es nicht erzählen willst?"

Der Vorwurf war deutlich zu hören gewesen. Sie hatte ihm nichts vorspielen sollen und genau das hatte er in diesem Moment angenommen.

"Ich will es dir erzählen! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du es hören willst."

War ihre Antwort gewesen.  
Natürlich wollte er es wissen. Er wollte sie kennen, denn was er kannte, konnte er nur umso besser an sich binden. Und die Worte, die sie später gesprochen hatte, hatten ihm gut getan, denn er hatte begonnen zu begreifen, was sie in ihm sah. Keinen heldenhaften Ritter, der sie völlig uneigennützig gerettet hatte, sondern einen Mann, der sie begehrte und aus der Einsamkeit befreit hatte.  
Ihre größte Angst war es tatsächlich gewesen, allein zu sterben. Und einfach nur als die kranke Frau in Erinnerung zu bleiben.  
Es war automatisch passiert, aber quasi als Dank hatte er ihr gegenüber zumindest angedeutet, was in seiner Vergangenheit lag. Anny Wilks hatte dies ertragen.

Nein, für ihn waren sie schon so viel mehr als zwei Menschen, die zufällig Sex hatten. Einander Vertraue traf es wohl am ehesten.

Über ihre Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten. Seine kalten Worte zeigten deutliche Wirkung.

"Wenn du das so sehen willst..."

Darauf trat er an sie heran und wiederholte schlicht die Forderung vom Morgen.

"Ich will nicht, dass du dich mit anderen Männern einlässt."

Und es gelang ihm zu seiner Überraschung, es nicht wie eine Drohung klingen zu lassen.  
Etwas, was sehr leicht wäre. Doch er wollte nicht ihre Furcht.  
Viel besser als das war schließlich ihre Hingabe.

"Severus, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist eigentlich nicht meine Art - in deinen Worten ausgedrückt - mich von Fremden vögeln zu lassen. Bei dir habe ich da eine Ausnahme gemacht."

Entgegnete sie sarkastisch.  
Sie war bezaubernd unruhig. Unsicher.  
Es lag in seiner Macht, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen, so wie er es seit jeher gewollt hatte.  
Und es war deutlich, dass ihr etwas an ihm lag. So fragte er erneut, wenn auch sanfter diesmal

"Was sind wir, Anny?"

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

Antwortete sie fast panisch.  
Hatte sie Angst, er stellte sein Hiersein in Frage? Nein, davon war er wohl weiter entfernt als jemals zuvor. Er wollte ihr die Zweifel nehmen, seinen eigenen zum Trotz.

"In meinen Augen teilen wir mehr als nur das Bett."

Später sollte er diesen Moment als Beginn ihrer Beziehung bezeichnen.  
Anny Wilks und er waren seltsamer Weise tatsächlich ein Paar.  
Einige Monate zögerte er noch, doch irgendwann kam der Tag, an dem er sie mit jedem Recht mit in die magische Welt nahm. Denn nun galt sie als Angehörige.  
Es sorgte schon für Gerede, als er mit ihr das erste Mal durch die Winkelgasse ging. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging es aber wohl eher um ihn, darum dass er überhaupt von einer Frau begleitet wurde.  
Doch als später heraus kam, dass sie gänzlich unmagisch war, wurde er für einige Wochen zum Gesprächsthema schlechthin.  
Er und ein Muggle…  
Diese Tatsache schien sehr viele zu beschäftigen und die Reaktionen, von denen ihm berichtet wurde, reichten von Unglaube oder Skepsis, über Gehässigkeit, bis hin zu Verachtung. Letztere aus den alten Familien, die sich nach wie vor als privilegiert sahen. Ihm war es egal.  
Nur Poppy und Kingsley schienen schlicht erfreut. Der Minister wusste eigentlich nichts um die Ereignisse vor gut zwei Jahren im Haus des Tränkemeisters. Und Severus ging nicht auf Fragen ein. Sollte Kingsley doch ruhig an eine kitschige Romanze glauben.  
Sollten sie doch alle glauben, was sie wollten. Wichtig war nur, was er mit Sicherheit wusste.

Er lebte wieder in London, nicht wie zu seiner Kindheit in einem schmutzigen Vorort, sondern mitten in der dreckigen, lauten und verhassten Stadt.  
Manchmal sehnte er sich nach seinem Cottage, das nun ein recht einsames Dasein als Wochenendhaus fristete.  
Aber dieses Sehnen währte stets nur kurz, bis er sich die Vorzüge seiner Londoner Wohnung vor Augen führte.  
Eigentlich gab es nur einen, aber der wog doch viele Unannehmlichkeiten auf. Er teilte sich diese Wohnung mit Anny Wilks. Es war auch sein Bett, in dem er mit ihr schlief.  
Sie waren ein Paar und einen Partner würde sie kaum so leichtfertig verlassen, wie einen Mann, der episodenweise mit ihr an der Hüfte verbunden war.  
Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass es ein für immer war, dass er die eine Liebe für sie seine könnte. Aber von Liebe sprach sie und er kam nicht umhin es ihr gleich zu tun, aus voller Überzeugung.  
Ja er liebte sie und er sagte es ihr oft.  
So nahm er von ihr, was er bekommen konnte.  
Manchmal hoffe er sogar, dass sie ihn und seine ihr zu Großteilen immer noch unbekannte Vergangenheit akzeptieren könnte. Sie sagte ihm immer wieder, wie dankbar sie ihm war und bezog sich dabei nie ausschließlich auf ihre Rettung. Vielleicht könnte das tatsächlich eine Teil aufwiegen.  
Sie glaubte er sei ein großmütiger und alles andere als egoistischer Mann. Er würde ihr nicht widersprechen, es konnte nur gut für ihn sein, wenn sie ihn in einem positiven Licht sah. Und manchmal konnte er sich sogar auf solcherlei Komplimente von ihr einlassen.  
Nach wie vor konnte er ihr hingegen deutlich machen, wie schön und begehrenswert er sie fand. Etwas, was für ihn eine feststehende Tatsache war, sie aber regelrecht bedürftig aufzusaugen schien wie ein Schwamm.

War es gut, wenn Anny ihm dankbar dafür war, dass er in ihr eben nicht die kranke Frau gesehen hatte? Konnte es eine gesunde Basis für eine Beziehung sein, gefühlt in der Schuld des anderen zu stehen? War Dankbarkeit generell eine gute Grundlage?  
Poppy hatte über diese Fragen von ihm lauthals gelacht. Einen Moment hatte er sich geschworen, ihr nie wieder sein Vertrauen zu schenken, aber nur einen Moment. Ihre Antwort hatte ihn verunsichert. Im positiven Sinn.

"Severus, sag mir noch einmal du wärst ein unbeherrschter und schlechter Mensch und ich verfluche dich."

Hatte sie schließlich atemlos gesagt.

Eigentlich wusste er nicht, wer oder was er war.  
Er wusste nur, dass das Leben der letzten zwei Jahre ein gänzlich anderes war, als alle Jahre zuvor. Es war ein Leben, dass ihn tatsächlich erfüllte.

 **Ende**

* * *

 _ **So, ich danke Lilly dafür, dass sie die Geschichte mit ihren Kommentaren begleitet hat.  
Dies war die letzte Geschichte, die ich hier veröffnetlicht habe. Ich danke für die schöne Zeit, die ich hier hatte, muss aber echt gestehen, dass mich der größtenteils mangelnde Zuspruch der letzten Monate echt wurmt.  
**_ _ **Es ist schon traurig, wenn man sieht, dass die Geschichten eben sehr wohl gelesen werden, aber darauf kaum ein Kommentar folgt. Vielleicht schafft es ja doch noch der ein oder andere, die Arbeit die in einer Geschichte steckt, in der wirklich nicht sehr komplizierten Form eines Kommentars zu honorieren.  
**_


End file.
